Time Rewind
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Squeal to Pick Your Wizard. Hermione traveled back in time with her cousin Anne, and friend Char to the be with their sixteen year old Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to change things for the better.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Squeal to Pick Your Wizard. Hermione traveled back in time with her cousin Anne, and friend Char to the be with their sixteen year old Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to change things for the better.

AN: I own nothing.

Time Rewind

by Lady Countryrose

Ch.1

A younger looking Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office; with three young men sitting in front of him, with a very sad look upon his face. "You three need to stop these petty fights; whatever it is, it needs to stop."

In front of his were sixteen year olds; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who were cought in front of the Great Hall because of Sirius pranking Severus to cause Severus to start hexing at Sirius and end up hexing Remus as well. This also brought Remus to fight back, which he hardly ever done before. As he was talking to the three young men; a bright amber light came upon them, and a massive wishing sound and also six sounds of groans sounded throughout the office. Once the light was gone; Albus saw before his every eyes, three young women in the three young men's laps out like the light.

Albus spoke up, "Oh my." He rushed over to the others to check each girl to see if they were breathing, as he touched each one. Their eyes started to flicker. Albus sighed in relief, seeing that the three unknown women were coming to and for that he wanted answers as soon as possible.

Remus spoke up, "Sir, I think I smell blood from the three of them."

Albus growled for an old man could, "Let's get them to the Hospital Wing at once then." The three young men had found their strength to run to the Hospital Wing; Remus was there before the other two in breaking record speeds, with Severus at a close second and Sirius not that far behind. Remus had called for Madam Promfry and she ran to the three girls and shooed the boys out of the wing, with Albus waiting just outside of its' doors. The three guys looked at themselves and saw blood on their clothes. The Headmaster noticed this, "Go to your dorms and shower. I will call for you three, if you want to see them after dinner tonight. But I must ask the three of you not to tell anyone else about them until later. I don't want them to have any more pain than what they are facing right now."

The three guys looked at one another and they agreed with their Headmaster; for something did not feel right on how they had come to the school, with the flash of light like they had done. Albus was still waiting for a few minutes after the men had left and the door had opened back up again.

Poppy said, "They are awake and they would like to talk to you Sir."

Dumbledore walked through the doors and made his way to the three beds, where his three mysterious women were laying upon. He spoke, "May I ask how and why are you three are here at Hogwarts?" A young women with long brown hair with red and gold highlights, with blue-green eyes, had gone into her bag and handed him a letter. He read the letter; after about twenty minutes making sure that what he was reading was real, he look up, "You three have come to me from 1996 to change things to prevent from a Second War from happening. I sure would like the help, and the three men that you have landed on were your husbands of that time do to a Marriage Law. Would you three still want to be a part of them?"

The three women spoke as one, "Yes!"

With twinkling blue eyes, he smiled, "I would like to hear your names."

The lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes said, "My name is Hermione."

The lady who gave him the letter spoke, "Anne."

The last girl with short black hair and brown eyes, "Char."

"Nice to meet you girls, but you are going to have to change your names and not having people believing that you are related to your future husbands."

Hermione said, "I am related to the MacArthur's and Anne is my cousin, we can go by that last name."

Char said, "Since I am from America any ways, I will go by my own last name; Nolan."

"Sounds good to me, do you have anything else for me. The letter says that I have a bag coming to me." Then Hermione pulled out her bag and then pulled out his bag and handed it to him. "Thank you; your husbands will be here shortly and I will be here for you as they find out some things from you, but it would have to be after dinner when they show up though."

Anne sighed in tiredness, "We understand Sir; we need some rest before facing them right now."

Albus looked over and saw Poppy coming up to them with vials of pain relievers. "What made them bleed Poppy?"

"All three were having miscarriages as they landed here Albus. Whatever happened to them must be a great importance to have this happen to them. They should stay here for three days until the pain goes away and have their energy come back as well."

"Good; then we will have a sorting feast at that time then, for you three would have to have done in front of everyone. As for right now; I will let you three rest, I will come with Misters' Snape, Lupin, and Black just after dinner. I'll see you then."

As soon as the Headmaster had left; the three young women, were fast asleep. Albus Dumbledore was reading what he could from his journal for a couple of hours before dinner. "What have you done Voltemort that I have sent these girls in time to change everything that I may or may not have done to stop you?"

Ch. 2

After dinner that night; Hermione, Anne, and Char were sitting up in their beds waiting for the Headmaster to come back with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black to have a scary heart to heart talking. The three girls knew that it would not be easy to talk to these guys about them being their husbands. The girls were lost in their own minds as they played with their husbands' family crests in their hands, as the said guys walked towards their beds. Each of them saw their own family crests at their future wives' hands and all three males spoke as one, "Where did you get that from?"

Each one of the ladies dug into their own bags and brought out a letter to each one of them to read. The letters were almost similar and also different as well; they mainly said that this lady was their wife from the year 1996 and that they cared for this woman to send her back in time to the age of their age sixteen to be with them. To proof that it was them that wrote the note, it displayed something that only they would know about themselves. The guys looked up at their futures wives' with open mouths, even Severus showed more emotion that he normally would.

Remus looked up to Anne and asked, "Are you really my mate?"

"Ask wolf," it was the only simple thing for her to answer him with. He asked his inner wolf, '_Is she really our Mate?' _The wolf responded simply '_Yes.'_ This brought a grand smile upon his face that also brought a tired smile upon Anne's face as well.

Severus asked, "Do you have anything else from us?"

All three girls brought out books and other things that were given to give to each of the guys. Sirius smiled, "Cool, I get comics from myself. Sorry to be rude but whom are you?"

The three girls gave their names out again. Hermione was laying in the far left bed, Anne on the middle bed, while Char was on the right side. Each of the guys were holding the things that they had gotten from the ladies and sat in chairs next to their somewhat ladies, except Remus who climbed into the bed with Anne and held her to him. He had made sure that he was not hurting her; it was going to be really hard for him to be without her next to him. From what he read and how he was feeling, it would be extremely dangerous if he was away from Anne more than just a few minutes at a time.

Dumbledore was seeing this and saw that everything would not be alright if Anne and Remus were not close together; he knew about werewolf mates, once they are found and then split, he could really have a blood bath on his hands. Poppy came back with some pain relief potions when she saw Remus and she was about to yell at him.

Albus held a hand up to Poppy, "Don't Poppy; Anne is Remus's mate and I know that you have read everything about werewolves to know that you can't step in, or things will not go so well."

Poppy was grumping, "In that case I will give her a potion to stop any babies from coming, and when they graduate from school I will give them another potion to stop the first from working. Should I give it to the other two girls as well?"

"What a grand idea Poppy, I was planning on giving these couples a dorm of their own to share a common room with one another. That is if all parties would like to have a dorm with their girls' or not?"

Severus and Sirius looked up, Sirius said, "Can I have some time to think about that, I would like to get to know Char before that happens."

Severus leered, "Same here with Hermione."

Albus smiled, "What about you girls?"

Hermione said, "I had a feeling that the guys would need some time to think things over; in all reality that we do have three days to think about it and if they need a little more time, they can have it if they need it."

Char said, "Same."

Anne was asleep with her head over Remus's heart, while he was reading through the journals that were given to him. He had one of his arms wrapped around Anne; he wanted to make sure that she was there; he was very protective of her without having much knowledge of her.

Albus chuckled, "I think you girls are very wise for your age. With that being said I think Mr. Snape and Mr. Black need to go back to their dorms, and Mr. Lupin, why don't you go to your dorm to get some clothes. Anne is going to be here for a while and if you want to be here too then you need something sleep in comfortable."

Anne woke up as Albus talked; she moved off of Remus to let him get out of the bed, and he stood up and moved away. Remus smiled, "I'll be back Anne."

"Okay."

The three younger men were on their feet and moved out of the Hospital Wing. Poppy spoke up, "In all of my years Albus, why are you letting the students sleep with each other?"

"Poppy? Do you really want bad things to happen if I don't allow some things to be overlooked for the time being? The answer is; things could be a lot worse than just letting a couple students to be with each other, everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so. What are you going to tell the other teachers?"

"What they need to know, when they need to know."

This told Poppy that it was the end of the discussion for the time being; she gave all three girls their two potions that were needed, the three girls just laid back and allow their minds to let go of what had happen for them in the last few weeks that lead to that point. It was tiring for each one of them.

Meanwhile in the hallway; where three young men were walking, each one of them lost in their own minds. Normally this would be sight hardly ever seen; where Sirius was not hexing Severus, and Remus not yelling at Sirius to stop. Severus said out in the blue, "I believe them."

Sirius sighed, "Same here, the only thing is, I am going to have to stop flirting with other girls around the school."

Remus smirked, "It is about time don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Remus looked over at Severus, "And you are going to have to be less darkly."

"Indeed. I am going to have to read the journal before doing anything more; I just don't want to hurt Hermione with my actions. You Lupin are lucky; you don't have to hide your wolf from your lady, from what I could see she is alright with it."

Remus's eyes turned amber, with a smile upon his face that nearly gave the other two guys chills. Sirius gave a dark chuckle, "Moony; knock it off will you, you just met the girl and you already acting somewhat like me."

Remus's eyes then turn darker, "You take that back Black; I would never turn around and hurt my Mate, if I do that I could die," even his voice was darker from Moony talking through Remus.

Sirius stuttered, "I didn't mean that way Moony; I met you finely found a girl to where you can go snug all you want is all, and not feel like you are going to scare them away because of your furry problem." He saw that one of Remus's eyes had gone back to blue, while the other was still amber. "Remus; you know I did not mean anything to hurt you right, but you have to notice that this is not like you to just hop into a bed and be with a girl. It is not like you; you just run and hide from a girl because you don't want to hurt them. Why is Anne so different from all the others that is what I am trying to get at?"

Remus sighed; he knew that Sirius was trying to figure things out, he said, "Sorry Sirius. Anne is my mate; in regular human standards, she is my Soul Mate, someone who will accept me for me and not judge me. She was made by the Gods for me. In werewolf standards for mates; it is something that goes along like this, if I don't have her in my life I will die in sorrow and despair. She is also will lessen my pain during the full moon and still have my own mind; to where I will remember what goes on during a full moon, without her my wolf could end up killing anyone and not stop. Anne is my mate to where she could stop the wolf from killing anyone."

Severus asked, "So I don't have to use the killing curse to stop you; I just have to throw Anne at you and you stop charging at me, right?"

"Yes; that is the general idea, but you will not be throwing Anne anywhere. It could also make the wolf kill you even more though."

The three went their two different ways to their own dorms; where they would read in their journals, and Remus to pack his stuff for a few days. When Sirius and Remus entered their dorm room, where James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were at.

James Potter with his messy black hair and his crooked glasses asked, "So what happen in the Hospital Wing you two?"

Sirius spoke up, "Dumbledore does not want us to talk about it right now; but Remus gets to come back to stay there for a few days, while we have some reading that needs to be done."

Remus was packing as everyone else was talking. Peter lying in his bed, hiding his chubby body from the others, with his messy light brown hair that looked almost like straw. He squeaked out, "Is this have anything to do with three girls that came in earlier?"

Remus growled, "You ran around in your rat form in the Headmaster's office, didn't you?"

Peter answered with a squeak, "Yes."

Sirius glared, "We can't talk about it right now, and I am sorry Peter and James. It was Dumbledore's wishes; they just got here and he wants to keep them safe from whatever brought them here in first place, so please don't talk about it to anyone else but us, until then."

Both Peter and James nodded. Remus grabbed what he needed and went back to the Hospital Wing; Sirius climbed into his bed and started reading his comic book, while the other two just looked at each other before falling asleep in their own beds.

Ch. 3

The next morning had come to the students at Hogwarts; the Headmaster made his way to the Hospital Wing, where he found three sleeping girls and Remus Lupin in one of their beds. Remus was already awake and reading a journal from the future when Albus Dumbledore walked in with his purple-gray robes, swishing as he walked into the room.

Remus looked up from his reading and saw his Headmaster, "Hello Sir; how is your morning so far?"

"Good; thank you Remus, but is there something you wanted to let me know? You look somewhat troubled."

Remus sighed, "You know how my friends became animagus because of me; well Peter was in your office yesterday, when these three girls dropped by."

"Oh dear; tell me Remus have you came across what it is said in your journal yet about Peter?"

"I just did sir, just before you walked in and I almost woke Anne up from being tensed but I managed to calm down for her. She is the only thing in this world that would stop me from killing anyone right now and that is all I am thinking about with Peter."

"I am sorry Remus, but I will be dealing with Peter before the end of the day. You can count on me with that, alright?"

"Yes sir," then Anne started to stir from where she was laid and opened her eyes. Remus smiled, "Morning sunshine."

"Morning my dear wolf, how did you sleep?"

"I think I slept alright, for someone being in the Hospital Wing without needing to."

Albus chuckled, "I am glad to see the two of you doing well with each other. I am going to get Poppy to see if I can get all of you girls out of the wing sooner than what she had hoped for, because we have things that need to get done."

When the Headmaster had left to get the nurse; they saw Hermione and Char waking up as well, just in time for Poppy to come into their area. She checked all three of the young women and glared at Albus, "Fine; they can leave but only they don't hurry to get to places or start any classes for two days. They will still need rest."

He gave a grandfatherly smile, "Yes Poppy; they will take everything slow for a couple of days, but I would like to sort them tonight if I may."

Poppy grumbled, "You can do that but no classes!"

After all the teenagers had gotten dressed for the day; Hermione wore a burgundy dress, while Anne wore a lilac dress, while Remus wore brown slacks and a white button up shirt, and Char wore a navy dress, and made their way to the Headmaster's office. Once their; Sirius Black and Severus Snape had also shown up, to talk a group of what needs to be done. The three teenage guys sat in chairs in front of the desk where Dumbledore sat, while the girls were sitting upon each of their guys. This told Hermione and Char that their men wanted them too, and that they had read their journals from the night before.

Albus with his sparkling eyes asked, "From what you have read; from your own journals, what do you think of what needs to be done?"

Sirius growled, "Get the traitor Wormtail out of Hogwarts is a start; since school has started up, he has been disappearing a lot lately and he does not tell us what he was up to. He told us that he was in your office yesterday spying on you; granted that he did not say it in so many words, but he must have been doing that lately."

"I agree with you Mr. Black; I have managed to stop anything from entering this office right now, as we speak he is trying to get in. I have set up a trap for him if he keeps trying and I will hand him over to Kingsley Shacklebolt from our Law Enforcement department at the Ministry, who will be here shortly; but I want to know about the living stances and all that, what have you agreed to?"

Severus coughed, "I agree to live with Hermione and the rest as you have come up with."

Sirius grunted, "Same here; but please understand that Snape and I will not be civil by force and all that, but I am willing to try."

Albus nodded, "That is all I am asking from all of you and I don't have to ask Mr. Lupin on how he feels about all of this, for we have already talked from yesterday and this morning. Now what I have come up with is that you will share a common room that has three separate rooms from it; these rooms are near the library for most of you do spend your time there, and that way you will not have to run to your rooms after studying. As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy; they cannot come into your rooms and neither can anyone else for that matter; except for the teachers, who will check up on you from time to time. It is add normal to have students from different houses to be dorm together and to have male and female to live together without being Head Boy or Head Girl."

Remus rubbed his nose into Anne's neck as the Headmaster was talking; he smelled vanilla and roses coming from her, he was enjoying the fact that she was not twitching from him being a werewolf. Then he smelled his mark that his older self had given her. He was thinking that he really does not have to give her another mark, but he will for himself. He was listening to what was being said, but he was calm and Anne was making him feel that way; normally he would want someone's head with the information that he had read about what Peter had done to him and his friends in a few years' time. Peter needed to be stopped before he helped with James and Lilly's deaths with the aid of Voltemort.

Severus closed his eyes and smelled something rolling off of Hermione; it smelled of potion herbs and a hint of lavender, it did things to his mind. His hand started to rub her leg as he was listening to what was being said around the room. He felt her shiver as he did so and he gave a hint of a smile; which he would hardly do, but he felt free to do so. He also felt Hermione's foot rubbing on his leg and it was driving him crazy.

Sirius and Char were battling wits with each other in a hintful way; they were smelling leather rolling off of each other, to the point that Char was slightly moving herself in Sirius's lap and he was trying ever so hard to hold a grunt for his wanting for his new girlfriend. The leather smell is within their very skin; stating that they had been wearing leather in the past few days. He knew then that he had met his match; even if the journal had said so, if was experiencing it as Albus was talking to them. Then he kissed Char behind her right ear to get her to stop moving, which she did for the moment.

Then everyone had heard a knock coming from the office door; Albus yelled, "Come in." Then in came a young dark skinned man with dark purple robes making his way to the desk. Albus spoke again, "Ah; Kingsley thank you for coming, you know Mister's Snape, Lupin, and Black from your time here from last year. Well let me introduce you to Hermione MacArthur who is with Severus, then Anne MacArthur who is with Remus, and then Char Nolan who is with Sirius."

Kingsley smiled, "Nice to meet you; are you two girls sisters or cousins?" He pointed to Hermione and Anne as he asked it.

Hermione and Anne spoke as one, "Cousins."

"Not bad. Has anyone told you two that you two look a lot a like?"

"Yes," as Hermione and Anne spoke again together.

Severus and Remus looked at each other with shivers and spoke, "Creepy," as one as well.

Sirius laughed, "Wow, the girls had gotten you two to do it too." Then he looked at Char, "How long have Anne and Hermione been hanging out with each other?"

Char smiled, "About a week before we had gotten here. It has been funny and scary watching them talking as one, they almost act like a pair of twins like Anne and I have known for years, but still it can be hard when they do it though and there are times that Anne and I will talk as one as well."

Anne chuckled, "I remember those times; people have asked us more than once, if we were related in some kind of form and they would scream when we tell them we have no blood relations with each other. Then again I do have a neck of knowing what may happen in the next few minutes without knowing beforehand."

Kingsley chuckled, "Alright Miss Anne; tell us what is going to happen?"

Anne closed her eyes and then looked at Kingsley straight in the eyes, "Dumbledore is going to go to where he had set up a small cage where Pettigrew is now being held in in his rat form, once you open the cage; Peter will jump out and try to run off. Remus and Sirius will try to corner him and then the rat will try to out run their spells, but somehow Severus knew a spell to change him back to his human form. Hermione, Char, and I will stand in front of him and use the binding spell to hold him in his place until you cuff him to go with you."

Kingsley looked over to Dumbledore; with a question upon his eyes, Albus said, "How about we just leave Pettigrew in his cage to prevent all of that from happening, I will fill out the paperwork once I give you the cage." Then the Headmaster had gotten up to get the small cage and came back to set it upon his desk.

The three girls stepped out of their boyfriends' laps and walked to where the Phoenix was preaching; to get out of the guys' ways, because Sirius and Remus were glaring at Peter and Severus was just smirking. The girls looked at each other and then looked on to see what was going to happen. Sirius growled, "I told you Peter that you should just leave things alone, but you had to come to the Dumbledore's office again. How could you?! You are a Death Eater, aren't you?!"

The rat squeaked really loud and knew that it was the truth; then Albus grabbed the rat's left arm through the cage, and saw a very small version of the dark mark. Neither Sirius nor Remus had noticed that before; then again, they had no reason to really look upon Peter's arm before. It was hard for them to really believe that what their older selves were telling the truth about their now ex-friend's true motives in life. Remus growled, "I really don't want to see you again Pettigrew and you better stay away from any one of us, including James and Lilly. Do you hear me?"

Only a squeak was given as an answer for his troubles. He looked over to where the three girls were standing, where he saw Anne petting the mystic bird. Then he heard the Phoenix song; for whoever heard it, would have visions when they sleep that night. Remus slowly walked over to her and just wrapped his arms around her, to bring her back against him.

Sirius glared at the rat, "Don't bother coming back to our way of friendship, we should of known with you being a rat and all should have met." Then he went over to Char and hugged her.

Severus went over to the cage, "I take Lucius Malfoy had gotten you over this summer, didn't he?" He was answered with a squeak. Severus looked up to Albus, "I can give you a list of possible Death Eaters today if you would like?"

Albus gruff out, "That would help us out greatly Mr. Snape, and I thank you for that and I will be calling for Mad-Eye Moody to come and help out." Then a great many squeaks come out from the cage, "No Mr. Pettigrew; you are not in the anyway shape or form be helping to bring others down with you. Mr. Snape; may I see your arm please?"

Severus pulled up his left arm and to everyone's eyes that lay upon it, saw that it was as white and pale as a ghost, like the rest of his body; besides his raven black hair and darkest brown eyes. Then Severus walked over to Hermione and gently glides his fingure down her cheek, to show her a sign of his path already moving away from going into the darkness that it had once wanting to go.

After a while Kingsley took the paperwork and the cage to the Ministry with instructions of not leaving the rat alone until tomorrow's trial in the morning, where Peter Pettigrew will be charged as a Death Eater in the making. Then after a while Moody came into the room from the way of the fireplace and green firing light; with a magic eye in one eye and scares raining down his face, he looked like a force to reckon with. "This better be good Albus, I have to trail more requites as we speak."

"I'm sorry Alastor but this is important; we have new line of Death Eaters at this school, which I did not know about until a few moments ago." Moody looked over at the teenagers that were in the room with them. "It's not them Alastor, but Mr. Snape has agreed to give us a list of names to go by, for most of them are in his house."

Moody looked at Albus, "You are planning to move the boy once he starts giving us names, aren't you?"

"I already planned on it."

"Why are the rest of them in the office, I know for a fact that Mr. Black and Mr. Snape don't get along with each other."

Sirius spoke up, "Something came up to where we are being civil with each other Sir."

Moody grumbled, "Does it have to do with these three girls that you are all with?"

Anne stepped forward, "I know it is your job to find out if people are lying or not, but you will find no lies here. So stop with egging these guys on, they are willing to help you find out all that you need to know Sir."

"Now see here girly; I know how to do my job."

Remus growled, "Stop right there Sir, she was trying to help."

Moody chuckle, "I see there is a wolf among your sheep Albus. What next, a vamp down the hall that you have not yet to tell the Ministry about?"

Albus growled; which was something that no one in the room has ever heard from him before, "That is enough Alastor! Mr. Lupin has been an outstanding student and I have managed to put him where he could not hurt anyone else, now would you help me with the Death Eater youths or not?" The Headmaster was near yelling when he was done with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Alright Albus; I will help you, but we are going to have to list the trouble makers of your school with some added help. I just can't haul anyone out of here without some kind of motive to search people's belongings or their arms to do so."

Hermione asked, "Can't you become the DADA teacher this year and watch the duels going on in class to see if they have the mark or a big duels in front of the whole school to where everyone has to do it."

Albus chuckled, "Not back Miss Hermione; not bad at all, to where it is mandatory to do so and we come up with a list of people to duke it out with? Not bad at all."

Anne spoke up as well, "Then we can have the law enforcement in hiding to catch anyone trying to run from the match after someone has seen their arms."

Moody glared, "Is there something that you girls know that I do not know about?"

Char said, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you Sir."

Albus said, "These three girls are from the year 1996 and I had sent all three of them here to prevent history from repeating itself. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy have wanted Hermione and Anne in their hands and neither of the girls wants that."

Moody gave each of the two girls a friendly smile, "No; I can't imagine of them wanting anything to do with those men either, but I will do everything to make sure that neither of those guys will have any of these girls. Do you think Voldemort or Mr. Malfoy know about these girls being here yet?"

Albus sighed in tiredness, "I know that Mr. Peter Pettigrew, who has become a Death Eater has found out about these girls, but I don't know who he had told, besides Sirius, Remus, and Mr. James Potter."

Moody looked over at Severus, "Do you think that he told Mr. Malfoy?"

"Last night in the dorms; Lucius was not acting like himself at all, he acted like a cat that got some cream finely. I know for a fact that nothing has come up for him to act that way," Severus spoke with harshness in his voice. He did not want Hermione or any of the other girls to get hurt because of someone that he had once called friend, plus knowing that Voltemort also wants one of them is not something he would just sit back and watch to see what happens.

Everyone felt a shadow moving over the room as they kept talking until dinner that night, where the three girls were to be sorted in front of the school.

Ch. 4

That night at dinner; Hermione, Anne, Char, along with Severus, Remus, and Sirius followed Albus Dumbledore and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody to the Great Hall. Where the three girls were to be sorted in front of everyone, including Lucius Malfoy; who the group believes that he would either run to or send a message to Voltemort about them. Moody would be the one to watch for the signs of this happening, along with Severus Snape who agreed to work with him. The teenage guys went to their tables; where they would look to see what will happen to their girls, from where they sat.

Dumbledore stood from the staff table and called out, "Attention! Attention! I have three new students that will be joining us at Hogwarts for their sixth and seventh years, please welcome MacArthur, Hermione."

Hermione stepped forward next to Dumbledore, who brought down the sorting hat and put it upon Hermione's head. The hat spoke, _'Time traveler, welcome back to Hogwarts, I know you well my dear. You are cunning as the Snakes, you are loyal as the Badgers, and you are smarter than the Ravens, and most of all you are braver than the Lions. You make it harder for me to sort you right now.'_ "I will sort her after the other two!"

This caused the hall to start talking at once. Then Dumbledore yelled out, "Next! MacArthur, Anne."

Hermione stepped aside and allow Anne to have the sorting hat to be put upon her head. Then the hat spoke, _'Another time traveler, welcome to Hogwarts, it seems that I have placed you in a house that you were not able to be a part of yet do to your traveling to here. Lets' see, you are so much like your cousin my dear. You can be slightly cunning, lesser than your cousin but still can be past as a Snake if needed, you are extremely loyal more than your cousin, and you have some smarts to pass a Raven, but your bravery will out shine them all than a Lion. You are also harder to place as your cousin.'_ "Next one!"

This was causing the whole hall to talk even louder than before. Then Dumbledore yelled out, "Last one! Nolan, Char."

Anne stepped aside and stood next to Hermione and allowed for Char to have the sorting hat next. Once the hat was upon her head, _'Great another one, well welcome to Hogwarts girl. Okay let us see then, you are cunning to be a Snake, loyal to be a Badger, smart to be a Raven, and brave to be a Lion. Just the same as the other two, okay put me in Dumbledore's hands will you."_ Char gave the hat back into the Headmaster's hands and stood next to the other two girls.

The staff and the student body was seeing the Headmaster and the sorting hat talking back and forth between the two, and then Moody came over to the two and through his two cents in the whole thing. The girls could hear Sirius talking out loud, "What is causing the hat to question the three girls, I mean how hard could it be for it to place them?!"

Then they heard Remus, "You do remember that the hat almost put you with the Snakes, right?!"

"I forgot about that!"

After a while the hat spoke up, "THESE THREE GIRLS WILL BE KNOWN TO HAVE NO HOUSE AT ALL, WHICH WILL BE THE FIRST IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS. THEY WILL BE KNOWN AS HOGWARTS CHOSEN THREE."

Dumbledore raised his hands; once the Great Hall was quiet, he spoke, "Alright children; since they have no house, I will be their Head of House from this day forward. So staff if you need to face something about any of them, come talk to me about them and as far as classes goes, they will follow any house as they wish and sit down to any table as they so wish. Now please welcome Miss Hermione and Anne MacArthur and Char Nolan to Hogwarts."

With that being said, all four tables stood up and clapped for the three of them. Hermione leaned towards the other two, "This has never happened before and I have read Hogwarts: A History."

Anne and Char spoke as one, "We know."

Moody came over to the girls, "You three are going to be the center of attention for the whole school. You do relies that don't you?"

The three girls said, "We didn't mean to."

Alastor gruffed at them, "Sure you didn't. I advise that you three sit with Misters Black, Lupin, and Potter for now, better to be away from the snakes as it is."

"Yes Sir."

When the three went over to sit next to the three young men; Anne was engulf in Remus's arms, he said, "Mine."

Anne smiled. Sirius did the same with Char, "Same thing with this little thing, because you are mine Char."

Hermione was sitting next to James Potter, who looked so much like his son Harry, then she looked over to Severus who gave her a hinted smile and she did the same back. At the front of the Great Hall at the staff table, Dumbledore told everyone to sit down and eat their dinner.

James asked, "I see you three know about my two mates; Sirius and Remus, but what I can't figure out is where is Peter?"

Sirius growled, "Sorry mate; but Peter was dragged away to the Ministry to await trial for being a Death Eater, we saw the Dark Mark on his arm today."

"WHAT? PETER WAS A DEATH EATER AND WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?"

With that being said, the whole hall stopped talking to one another and heard James yelling at his friends about the missing friend. Now everyone knew about why the short and chubby friend did not show up. The three girls glanced over at the Snake's table and saw mostly seventh and a few sixth years starting to become antsy and wanting to head for the doors, and then they glanced at the Raven's table and saw about two or three of them wanting to head for the door as well. No other houses were acting like that and this caused some of the teachers to look out for these people, along with Moody and Severus. One of these students none were surprised was Mr. Lucius Malfoy; who really looked like jumping out of his seat and run, but he just sat there with the deer in the highlights look upon his face.

The group was eating their dinner; while James, Sirius, and Remus spoke about their time at Hogwarts together, which made everyone laugh at their antics with one another. After a while; a lady with long flowing red hair came and sat down next to Hermione, she spoke, "Hi my name is Lilly Evans. Sorry Potter about Peter and all."

James's eyes became dark, "I don't want to hear the traitor's name upon your lovely lips my Lilly flower. For the record I thought he was our friend and all."

The look upon Lilly's face told everyone that she hated the nickname, but was letting it slip because of how James was feeling at the moment. She may not have liked him but finding out that one of your best friends had gone dark, was something that she could see was hurting him the most. Lilly had thought about him a few times lately and if he was going to ask her out, she was going to say yes to him and see how things go, especially after what had just happened to him and everything. She had noticed that Sirius was with one of the new girls and looks like he meaning it this time, and not just playing with another girl on his sleeve like he has done a many of times.

Lilly smiled, "Sirius, who is your girlfriend?"

Sirius smiled back; with his arm around Char, he said, "This is Char Nolan."

Lilly said, "Hi Char."

"Hi Lilly"

Then Lilly looked over to Hermione, "You are one of the MacArthur's, right?"

"Yes I am Hermione and the one next to Remus is Anne. If you are wondering she is my cousin."

"Really, wow. You two really look like sisters, maybe a little different from one other, but not by much." Anne laid her head down upon Remus and nearly had her eyes closed, it was truly a long day for her. Then Char was doing the same with Sirius, and Hermione was just laying her head upon the table. "Remus; what is wrong with them?"

"Lilly I really can't say much but they came in last night with an emergency; while Sirius and I were in the Headmaster's office with Snape, and I can tell you that they are in danger if we say anything else more to you or anyone else."

"Oh; I didn't know, I'm sorry. But please tell me why the three of you were in his office and not James?"

Sirius spoke up, "James was doing his Head Boy duties with a Ravenclaw prefect last night; I think his name was Jeffery Johnson, they were doing rounds on the fourth floor. I was in the library getting Remus before curfew and we ran into Snape and I started hexing him and that is when Madam Pince saw us and sent all of us to the Headmaster's office. This is where we ran into the three ladies here."

Then Severus Snape came over to the table and picked up Hermione; he said, "The Headmaster wants us to follow him and also for us to carry the three girls to their dorms."

Sirius smiled, "Right you are Snape."

James spoke up, "Wait a minute! You are not fighting with each other or anything?"

Severus smirked, "No Potter; we have three girls here who need us, and as long that is so we will not fight with one another."

"I can still fight with him, right Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, "No James; you will not be able to, these girls made us make a pack with one another and since you are mine and Remus's friend, you will not be able to."

Lilly coughed, "What?! When did this happen, when did you grow up Sirius Black, because I am shocked?"

"When I had something in my life worth growing up for Ms. Evans, I know that James has been nothing but a child to you, but if you give him a chance maybe he will grow up for you too. I am just saying. Now the three of us have a place to go, see you two in the morning or so."

With that Sirius, Remus, and Severus walked away with the three girls in their arms, following Headmaster and Mad-Eye Moody towards the area of the library. Lilly looked over to James, "Wow, I never thought I would see the day that Sirius would have grown up and all that."

James looked down, "Yeah, listen Lilly I have to go. I'll see you in the morning or later."

"Okay bye Potter," Lilly was surprised, James just stood up and started walking away from her without trying to ask her out once. Then an idea came to her head that two people out of his group of four have changed on him. Sirius was not being his child like self and Peter was in jail for gong dark. She really did feel sorry for James Potter; she just did not know how to deal with his friends like they were just then, no wonder James just walked off without hitting on her. "No wonder you're not being yourself James," as she spoke to a deserted hall. Then she slowly made her way to her own dorm.

Ch. 5

Albus Dumbledore and Moody were making their way to the library with the three couples behind them; after a while they were about a corridor or so away from the library, where they stopped at a painting of William Shakespeare. Who was sitting upon a stage with a quill and paper in his hands; writing out his next play, he also had a lantern sitting next to him as he was doing so. He looked up when Dumbledore and Moody stood before him.

"Oh Albus, oh Albus. How can I help thee?"

"Hello William Shakespeare, I have those three couples with me now; I will allow them to make up a password for you to let them in next time."

Hermione and Anne were somewhat awake at that time, Anne came up with a password, "Macbeth's grand sword sang true."

William stood up onto his stage, "My good lady; what grand a password you have made, for the maker of such play to smile upon you truly."

Anne smiled, "Thank you play writer; for your plays and writing have out last the ages, Sir Shakespeare."

The said man put his hands upon his heart and smiled, "Thank you milady." Then he opened the door for them to be let in, where the group had found the room decorated in royal blues, purples, gold, and silver among the couches, chairs, rugs, and walls with other paints among them.

Albus said, "Now for the bedrooms; you can see upon the door of the last names of the guys only, but your ladies will be living within your rooms. In each of your rooms are also your own bathrooms as well. Out here you have a shared common room and kitchen to share if needed, plus a big table to do homework with one another. I am also letting Moody to have his own room off to the side from you; his bedroom will be near the kitchen. The reason I have him in here is to protect you all, not from each other but from the rest of the school until the end of both school years. If there is trouble he will be the first line of defiance for you and then the rest of the staff, I will not take any chances while Voltemort is out there. What I would like to have happen is as soon as the girls are well; I would like for all of us to get together in here, and talk about what needs to have happen to destroy Him once and for all. Goodnight."

Alastor glared at the six teens, "To see all of you in the morning and it better be all that you'll be doing is sleeping." Then he went off towards his own room to go to bed for the night.

The three couples looked at each other and then headed for their own beds for the night and knew that whatever Moody wanted, he was going to get. No one will fight him, knowing that he has been catching dark witches and wizards on a daily biases. When the time of the first sun's rays come known over the horizon; everyone was awake the next morning, once everyone was dressed they had met up in their common room.

Char was still waking up as everyone was just sitting around and what seemed that they were waking up, "Hermione, Anne, I need to let you know that Lucius was watching the two of you last night, more so than anything else."

Severus grumbled, "Yeah and he would be asking about the two of you and why I was able to be around all of you and he couldn't."

"Sev, you are going to have to lie like crazy with him," said Hermione with a glare. "I don't want him to know any more than what he has gotten to know about any of us."

The others that were sitting in the room agreed with Hermione; so they made their way down to the Great Hall, to see what the day will hold for the group. At the lion's table; James Potter and Lily Evans were already sitting and waiting for them, everyone but Severus sat around the two of them. While Severus went over to the snake table and sat down, trying to be by himself; but no such luck came to him.

Lucius Malfoy with his long blond flowing hair sat down next to the dark form of Severus Snape, "You better have an excused about being with those new girls Severus," as he purred at the dark wizard. "The Dark Lord; has also been want to know about them, more so with the MacArthur girls."

Severus closed his eyes; _Great,_ "There is nothing to tell about them Lucius, except they are really close with the Headmaster and Lupin and Black than anything else. I may be close to them as well because I was there when they came to the school, all I know is that they were bleeding when they had arrived and we had to carry them to the Hospital Wing."

Lucius's gray eyes became darker, "They were bleeding when they showed up; so they were attacked or something, what else Severus?" His purring stopped, he sounded like his voice changed something that sounded that his mouth was stuck with peace of lemon.

"Just drop it Lucius; I just found out that Mad-Eye Moody is watching those girls right now, and Dumbledore made sure that he is living with them too."

"Not good, what is He going to say after hearing this?" Lucius was not happy with what he was hearing from Severus Snape, who was watching the blond very closely and he was not liking what he was seeing or hearing from his so called friend.

At the lion table James was trying to get Remus and Sirius talking, "Your guy's things were had been moved and I want to know why? I have been trying to look for you two last night."

Sirius smirked his Black family trade mark, "Missed us already, I am sorry love but we were moved by our Headmaster and we are keeping an eye on our three new girls."

"WHAT? Why were you two given that opportunity and not have me following you two?" James was not happy from last night after hearing about Peter being a Death Eater and now his last remaining best friends have gotten to be moved in with three of the most wonderful women; next to Lily that is, and he was unable to do so too.

Remus growled, "Stop it James; you are not acting like a sixteen year old should act, I know you are feeling bad after what has happened, but do we have to suffer more than we should. We are still your friends James, you have to realize that hasn't change and we will be able to hang out in the common room like we have always done. We just have to sleep somewhere else."

"Can we still prank though?"

Sirius spoke up, "I don't think so James; we have other things in our lives that we have to focus on first."

"Why the big changes, this is not like you?"

Lily smiled, "Potter; have you not seen the changes with Remus and Black yet, because I think they have other things in mind now. Is the famous Black found his reason to settle down and taking his grades more seriously than before?"

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah I have Evans; I have been doing a lot of thinking and I know I won't be in this school for much longer. It is about time to think about what I want to do with my life." With that being said he wrapped his arm around Char's shoulders and they gave each other smiles, "I was thinking about making Anne my sister; seeing that no one will take Remus seriously after school, at least I will help providing for them and you will not fight about it Remus."

James was acting like a fish with his mouth, Remus sighed and also chuckled, "Alright Sirius; I won't fight you anymore, now I have something in my life worth living for after school that is."

James started pinching his arms, "I guess I am not really dreaming about all of this." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius, "What caused you to move in with my last summer?"

Sirius saw that he was losing it, "I moved in after my mother was about to take me to Lord Voldemort the next night if I didn't leave her house. I carried with me besides the clothes that I packed and the ones I had on my back, but I also brought a picture of my brother and myself together. Back when I was seven and he was about five or six; we were riding horses, him on a brown one and I was on a black horse with white socks."

Then James aimed his wand at Remus, "How did you and I met?"

"We met at the age of seven; just after I had gotten bitten, and my parents dropped me off at your front door. I only had an old suitcase and your mother brought me in and started feeding me stew."

Anne, Hermione, and Char cried out, "What!"

Anne had tears leaking from the sides of her eyes. Remus glared at James, "Thanks a lot James for making me relive all that and I don't like seeing Anne cry." He turned to Anne and dragged her upon his lap and nuzzled her neck with his nose, in a calming voice, "Come on sweetheart; don't use up those tears on ancient history, the Potter's took me in and I have been doing alright."

James said, "Since Sirius is going to make Anne his sister; how about I make you my brother Remus that way things will be safe for you, and your future." Remus closed his eyes. James spoke up again, "Before you say anything, just hear me out. You want a safe future for your future life with Anne or not?"

"You know that I do James," Remus answered with a glare. He really hated handouts from people and especially his friends.

"If you became my brother, do you think it would be a hand out. I will tell you that it would not; it is calling helping family, and you are family to me Remus. Just as much as Sirius here but he is going to be alright because of his beloved uncle, and I will not have to worry about him as time goes by."

Hermione grabbed on of Anne's hands; which helped calmed Anne down a bit, as Remus was still holding onto her and nuzzling her. Remus really hating handouts but since James was making him into a real Potter, he could take care of Anne once they were out of school and married. He knew that they were married because of the Marriage Law in 1996, but Anne still loved him for him and she was his mate. He was going to make sure that she will still be there with him and he needed whatever he can to support her in the upcoming years after graduation. "Alright James; I don't know if I should change my last name or not, but I will become your brother."

"Good; I have another idea, we could all live in the same house together. At the manor; I know Snape will have to be there too, but a manor is just too big to not share with everyone." James was happy for coming up with that idea on his own. He knew that his family home was just too big for just being an only child growing up there, if he shared with others; he knew that everyone will be alright with having the safety in numbers. "Having our children growing up together would be a bonus and if we live together we can help each other out. I mean I know I will be in law enforcement, but if we live together; we will always help each other out and the wives could help each other out too."

Lily smiled with happy tears in her eyes, "Wow Potter; you sound like you put the future with a lot of thought and all, I am happy to hear that from you."

James blushed, "Thanks Lily. I was also thinking about a question that I have wanted to ask you for a long while. Would you go out with me?"

Lily blushed with sparkling green eyes as she said, "I would like that, thank you James."

Everyone was happy for James and Lily for their newly found relationship with one another. James was trying ever so hard to not jump and shout; he really wanted to show Lily that he was growing up, from the guy that he was from the year before. James stood up, "Well time for class."

Remus and Sirius did not move to go with James and Lily. Lily looked at them with questioning eyes, "Why are you two not coming? I know the girls can't until tomorrow, but what about you two?"

Char spoke up, "The Headmaster has given them and Severus some time away from classes to help us to get to know Hogwarts, sorry Lily. He wanted all of us in his office; while you and James, were off to classes."

"Oh. Well, we'll see you at lunch then?"

Anne smiled, "Sure thing. If not, there is always dinner as well."

James playfully glared at his two best friends, "Well, have fun not being in class. I guess I'll take notes for you and tell you what the homework assignments will be then." Then he and Lily walked out of the Great Hall with all the other students, minus Severus. The six teenagers had gotten up from their tables and made their way to the Dumbledore's office.

Ch. 6

Three couples were in Headmaster Dumbledore's office; where Alastor Moody was also sitting next to Albus, as the teenagers sat down in chairs in front of the desk but the girls were on their guy's laps. The Headmaster brought out a quill and parchment to start writing some notes down, when needed.

"Alright children; start naming off names that we need, so we can end the Death Eaters at this school," said a tired looking Dumbledore.

Severus started out, "Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Barty Crouch Jr."

Moody looked up at the last name that Severus had spoken of, "Are you sure Mr. Snape; because his father is a well-known Ministry worker, and it would not go well if you said the boy's name and not have be true."

"He has a mark on his arm sir."

Hermione spoke up, "It is true that he is one sir, in 1994 he came to the school and became you to get close to Lily and James's son Harry and tried to kill him for Lord Voldemort, when his Dark Lord couldn't at the time."

"Fine; I'll look into it then," grumbled Alastor.

Albus had written the names down, "Alright; anymore?"

Anne spoke up, "The two Black sisters, but Narcissa only did it because of her husband (Lucius) and Bellatrix was crazy in the head."

Sirius asked, "I know that Cissa was just a follower, all thanks to her mother and my parents, but what about Regulus, my little brother?"

Hermione smiled, "He died when he found out he was on the wrong side a few years, and he is not a Death Eater yet Sirius. You have time to save him before that happens if you would like."

Severus spoke up, "I will you Black; I don't want to see him going on the path, if you will have my help that is?"

Sirius smiled, "I would like that."

"What about Andromeda Black," asked Moody.

Albus spoke up, "She just married to Teddy Tonks just a few months ago and he was a muggle-born."

Sirius smiled, "There was a reason why she was favorite cousin."

Char spoke up, "I know that Rodolpus Lesstrange is one of the most faithful Death Eater from out time form what I have heard from many people."

Albus asked, "What about his younger brother Rabastan; he is the same year as young Regulus Black?"

Anne said, "He is a silent Death Eater; he does not go out to kill or hurt anyone, but he just becomes a look out for the rest of them."

Severus said, "The Nott's, Yaxley, and Antonin Dolohov is a really valiant one from what I have heard."

Hermione said, "Dolohov is really valiant, I had spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing from of his curses back in fifth year. The spell that hit; no one could found out what it was, but they told me that I may find it hard to have children in the future because his curse."

Moody asked, "There is someone here at the school that I have noticed; from dinner last night and she was acting somewhat, edgy. A strawberry blonde in Ravenclaw; she looks to be in her seventh year, I believe her name is Bones."

Albus said, "Her family was recently targeted by Death Eaters; you do remember Dale and Mora Bones, those were her parents."

"Oh; I was only there to get what I needed, I guess I forgot the family. I believe Orion Black was there training Lucius Malfoy and some others from what was gathered that night," hashed out Alastor.

Severus asked, "When was that night?"

Remus spoke up, "Last month; on a Wednesday, just during the summer holidays."

"Oh yes; Bella told many of us about it the other night, she said that her Uncle had an art to it. She was there with Lucius, Regulus, Cissa, Crabbs', Goyals', and Barty. She laughed the whole time that she talked about it," shivered Severus.

"Thank you Snape; now I know who to pin all of this on. Do you know who helped Senior Black?"

"From what I have heard everyone but Reggie helped. Bella complained that he was just standing by the door, with shock upon his face."

Albus spoke with sadness in his voice, "When do you think your people will be here to round up these kids."

"Later tonight; but I would like to talked to younger Black and younger Lestrange boys, before anyone is hauled away."

Severus asked, "How about I get them to come with me to a deserted classroom, and you can come in to talk to them?"

"That would work; well I will see you all later. Oh and Snape, how about the Great Hall after curfew, and the others will be hauled out while we talk. That way we don't have to hunt people down besides the common rooms." Severus nodded and Moody walked out of the office.

Albus coughed, "Well children; how about you all go back to your common rooms and rest, while I finish up what needs to be done here."

The three couples had gone to their common room; while other students were in their classes, each couple cuddled up on the three couches with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Hermione knew that Severus was not so happy about sending many people that he knew in. Char was feeling the same way with Sirius, do to his family dealings, she knew it will be some time until he was going to be alright about he finds out what his younger brother will do after that day.

Remus with his arms around Anne, he was worried for his best friend and he was all hands upon Anne. Before he met Anne and finding out that she was his mate, he found it hard not to touch her. She was like a drug to him, it was to closet to what he could come up with. If he was not at least touching her, he would be angry with all the knowledge that he was finding out who was a Death Eater at Hogwarts, and he would start hunting people down himself. He knew that he could not be doing that; he would be kicked out of school quicker than anything if he tried, and he was not willing to be away from his love for anything.

Remus looked up at Sirius as he rubbed his nose on Anne's neck as he talked, "Sirius; I know you are worried about Reggie, why don't you ask the girls about him. Maybe it will help you if you knew what made him change." He was enjoying the scents that rolled off of Anne and into his wolf enhanced nose, he could not wait until the nurse told them that she well enough to do more and go to classes with the rest of them. He missed going to classes.

Sirius looked up; his blue-gray eyes had a look of lost, "Alright; what do you know about my baby brother?"

Hermione said, "From what I know; he died from defining Voltemort, after he found out that he was using your house-elf and almost didn't come back. Once Reggie found out what Kreature had done; he died getting a necklace of Salzar Slytherin, which has a piece of Voltemort's soul in it. It is what's making him immortal."

Anne then said, "From what I had heard from my cousin; while I was in the U.S., he was questioning his believes after you left home Sirius; Hermione had read a journal that Reggie had left behind and from what she told me, he was mainly angry that you had left him behind."

Sirius closed his eyes; from the pain that he may have caused his brother, "I had thought he would be safe living with our parents, he was mother's favorite after all. Now thinking about it, she would send him off to the Dark Lord monster, it would just be like her. I wish I was thinking, when I had left that house. If I did it over again, I would have stunned him and brought him with me to the Potter Manor; where I am living with James and his parents, along with Remus here."

Char rubbed her fingers along his cheek, "Everything will work out for the best after tonight, you just have to pray to whoever you believe in and pray that he will listen to you after today."

xXx

Later that night Sirius Black was in the Great Hall waiting for his little brother; just as the law enforcement people were rounding up the children with the dark mark, it was nervous and could not wait to talk to his brother. He had asked Char, Remus, Anne, Hermione, and Severus to wait outside of the Hall until he could talk to Regulus Black by himself. He waited for ten more minutes and Reggie showed up; wearing his pureblood robes and underclothing, and his shiny shoes. His hair had gotten longer, longer that Sirius's but more silky looking and his eyes were more gray than Sirius's and he was also skinner.

Reggie scuffed, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah little brother; I am sorry that I have left you with our crazed parents, it was wrong with me. I should have brought you to the Potters with me and for that I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Reggie has his head down, "Will you protect me, from Him and our parents?"

"They made you join?"

"It was either I join or they go after you and kill you. So I joined and I wish I could have slipped out the night before it had happened and look for you," Reg looked up with tears in his eyes, "Will you forgive me for that?"

Sirius walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around Reggie, "I will. I was thinking about making one of my new friends into our sister, how would you feel about that?"

"Is she part of the Light and will she help me as well. I mean will she help US stay away from the Darkness?"

Sirius smiled, "I think so. ANNE!" Anne came walking into the Great Hall from the Entrance Hall and made her way to the Black brothers. Sirius said, "Anne; I would like you to meet my little brother Regulus, our little brother."

Anne's eyes changed from green to gold and asked, "You really mean that, I know you have thought about it, but what about Reg?"

Reggie smiled, "I don't mind having a big sister Anne." As she gotten closer to them, he reached out and made them have a group hug. "Welcome to our family big sister."

Anne gave each of the two a kiss on the cheek. She asked, "Are you going to tell Reg about Char?"

"Oh yes; how can I forget about the lady in my life? COME IN CHAR!" Sirius looked at Reggie, "This is the girl that I will marry sometime after school is over."

"Really, you are in 6th year and you are thinking about marriage? Wow; she must be some girl for you to think about that."

Then Char came walking in and came up to Sirius and kissed him on the lips and had her arms wrapped around Sirius's neck. He barked his laugh around the spacious hall, "Reg this is Char, Char this is my little brother Regulus. Char is Anne's friend; from when they were living across the pond in the states, they moved here because of the trouble the muggles were giving them."

Reggie asked, "So why are you making Anne our sister?"

"To protect her and return she is going to protect us; we need to make the Black family a good name again, away from the Dark. Oh; I must let you know that Snape has also become into the Light as well, and I know you two are good friends. That way you have someone other than us to talk to."

Without calling out; Severus, Hermione, and Remus came into the room. Severus spoke up, "All of us are on the same side now Reg, so what do you think?"

Reg laughed, "So who do you have there Sev?"

Severus said, "Oh this is Hermione; she is Anne's cousin, so in a since she will also be your cousin once you two bond with Anne."

"When will that be?"

Hermione said, "We ran into Dumbledore and he told us that we can go to his office we you three are ready that is?"

Sirius grabbed one of Anne's hands while Regulus did the same with the only other free hand that she had and dragged up to the second floor to Dumbledore's office; once there the gargoyle just moved out of the way and let all the teens to walk through without a hassle, where they rushed up the stairs into his office. When Dumbledore saw all seven teens walking into his office; he wore a grand smile upon his face, and gave the soon be siblings a group hug.

Albus chuckled, "It is a grand sight; seeing all of you in my office, now have we agreed to be a big happy family you three?"

Reg spoke up for them, "Yes sir. We are ready to be that family for Anne."

"Good, good. Now you three stand aside from the others and we will start in just a moment." The Headmaster went into his desk and took out a gold dagger and walked in front of the three, "Cut one of your hands boys and Anne, cut both of your hands." They did as they were told, "Each one you boys grab one of Anne's hands." Reggie grabbed Anne's left with his left hand, and Sirius grabbed her hand his with right. With some eerie Latin words that Albus spoke; which brought silver light coming from Reg and Anne's left hands and gold from Sirius and Anne's right hands, combining the guys to her as their sister. Once they were done; they noticed that no mark was left from their binding, and they looked at one another.

Sirius asked, "I don't get it sir, there should be some kind of mark?"

"Not when you are binding to be a sibling Mr. Black. Now Anne will be known as Miss Anne MacArthur-Black from this day forward; she will be a pureblood as well, from the lack of a mark. Which would means by morning you will be hearing from Mr. and Mrs. Black and hope that will be disowned; when that happens, and then grand things will happen for all of you from this bonding."

Everyone just smiled; Reg gave Anne a kiss upon her check, and a welcome to the family. Once the Black family was settled down, Albus said, "Young Mr. R. Black; I have a question for you, would like to share a dorm with these couples and you can have a room of your own?"

Reg with a teary smile, "When can I move in?"

"I'll let the elves know and I will wish all a good night."

With that being said, everyone went to the dorms for a good night sleep.

Ch. 7

The next morning; the three girls woke up and went to Hospital Wing, where they gotten a clean bill of health. Just as they were heading out of the wing; they were met by four guys who were their dorm mates, each one of them was not happy that the girls had left without letting them know about it first. Severus had a glare upon his face; Sirius looked like he was going to fight the next person that came across him that morning, Regulus did not know what he should feel at the time, and there was Remus who looked like if he could kill the next thing that would walk across his path wrong.

Remus was fuming as he spoke, "Why didn't you three tell us that you would be coming here, we would have walked with you; no matter what time you woke up."

Hermione looked over Anne's left shoulder, "It was my idea Remus; you guys were up late last night talking, and we wanted to let you guys sleep in for a few more minutes before classes started this morning. Sorry."

Anne looked into Remus's eyes and trying ever so hard not blush from the enhanced look from him; which she didn't know for sure what was going through his mind, "I am sorry Remus, but you were out of it this morning and I did try to wake you before leaving, but you were nowhere close to planet earth. From the way were talking in your sleep; I really didn't want to wake you, it sounded like you were in middle of a cocoa field."

Sirius laughed, "He had one of his chocolate dreams, didn't he. What was it Remus; a deep dark rich chocolate?" Sirius was laughing so hard that his body shook and nearly fell to the ground from his imbalanced shaken body.

Remus growled, "It's not funny Siri, and you know it. This is the last time you have the right to make fun of my dreams, for the next time it happens I will tell the girls one of your nightmares that I have found funny."

The every laughable mutt had found himself standing up straight and looking like a serious young man that he normally not. "You wouldn't dare! You made an ever promise that you would never speak of it again."

"Yeah, but that was before these fine ladies came into our lives. Now what would it be Sirius? Are you going to laugh it up about my dreams again or will I tell them in detail of your most feared nightmare?"

Sirius glared, "You're bluffing?"

"Are you really willing to bet on that?"

Severus smirked, "I for one wouldn't mind knowing what Black's most feared thing is."

Reggie snickered, "I bet I know what it is."

Severus gave a full on smile, "Oh, do tell."

"DON'T DO IT REG!" As Sirius tried to reach over Remus, so he could get after his little brother, who was on the other side of Remus and Severus.

Reg laughed as he spoke a little louder of over Sirius, "ITS PINK BUNNIES WITH YELLOW BOWS!" Then he took off running to get away as Sirius tried chasing after him down the hallway; which would lead down to the Great Hall. The group could still hear Sirius yelling, "Reg. you get back here!" As his voice echoed through the halls and stairwells, as they two teenage boys moved farther away from them.

Char laughed, "Is he really afraid of pink bunnies in yellow bows?"

Remus said, "Yep."

Severus crouched out, "I would too, and it sounds too girly to me." Then a thought came into his head, "What were the bunnies doing in his dreams?"

Remus coughed out, "In his dream; he had dreamt that he had gotten a girl or some pregnant at once and his mother found out, who end up cursing these stuff pink bunnies to go chasing him down. In the end of the dream they got a hold of him and hopped on him; until these girls and his parents had gotten a hold of him, and neutered him with a dull spoon from what he told us."

Severus with his deep baritone chuckled, "I wouldn't mind seeing that actually."

Hermione and Anne gained up on him, "Aren't you supposed to me friendly with Sirius?"

He looked at the two ladies glaring at him, "You two are scary at times; the two of you act like twins and not cousins, don't you know that?"

Char huffed, "You don't know that half of it, before they met up this year; they hardly ever spent time with each other. Anne has never been to England before and Hermione has only been to the states for about a total of six months all together?"

Anne thought about it, with her finger over her lips, "That would be right; for the last five years, it has been a total of six months that we have spent time together."

Remus walked up to Anne and wrapped his arms around her, with his nose nuzzling on her neck and jaw bone. "You are mine now woman and no one will be able to spend time with you without me. I am sorry I have gotten after you and the rest of you girls, but if I don't know where Anne is; I am afraid I may be hurting people. She is the only person who can calm the wolf that is within me and without her; I just don't know what would happen."

Anne raised her hands and brought her fingers into his hair, to where it looked like she was petting him as her fingers scrapped across his skull and raking through his hair. As she was doing this; Remus made a noise that sounded like a wolfish purr, and he was panting. Anne smiled, "It is alright my big bad Wofly; as long as you believe that I will always come back to you, as long it is my own power that will allow me to do so."

"Yes love."

Char spoke up, "I don't about you guys but I am getting hungry and I would like to know if Sirius has not tried to kill Reggie."

Hermione giggled, "Good point."

It had taken the group about fifteen minutes to reach the Great Hall; where they were met with a sight of one of the professors who has a rich Scottish accent yelling at Sirius, "Mr. Sirius Black, would you stop chasing your brother around like some mangled dog."

"Oh come on Minnie, I am just trying to get him to forget one of my nightmares, so he would not be telling people about it."

"Don't you use that name on me young man! I am your professor and I should be treated as such! I have even gone to school with you-know-who! Now stop this at once!"

"But Minnie?"

"You will not use that name with me!"

"Fine, Minerva!"

"It is Professor McGonagall to you Mr. Black," she screeched out with her nose up in the air and her eyes squeezed near shut, as if talking Sirius brought something sower in her mouth.

"Why can't you loosen up Professor M. it is not like it is crime or anything, is it? I mean as soon we have to leave these walls we have act all grown up, but why can't we just be kids in here; while we are away from all the war stuff?"

The students that were in the Great Hall saw something that they have never seen before; Professor McGonagall leaned down towards Sirius, and gave him a kiss upon his temple. "You will have to grow up before you leave Sirius; it is the facts of life and if you can't grow up before you face that war, than I am afraid that you won't last that much longer. For the next time you may see your friends, they may not be there, when you finally wake up to reality. I just hope you wake up before it is too late." Then they saw a tear running down from her eye and then she turned around and left the hall.

The Headmaster stood up, "Alright everyone; find your seats, I have something things that need to discuss before the day begins." Once everyone was seated in their seats, Severus and Regulus sat in with the lions that morning. "First I have three young ladies who are joining us for their remaining years here at Hogwarts and they will start their sixth year, please welcome Char Nolan, Hermione MacArthur, and Anne MacArthur-Black." There was some whispering around the hall; it would have been a lot more, but there was a quite a drop in attendance at Hogwarts. "And finely you have noticed that many people are not here today; well those people were Death Eaters who were hiding here at the school, they were taken away last night."

Everyone has noticed that half of the snake table was gone; five ravens were missing, two badgers, and from the lions besides Peter Pettigrew there were one other person and he was in seventh year. Many people could not believe that other houses besides the known house that was known about dark witches or wizards, but all houses were affected by very darkness that they have been hearing from the papers, families, and friends. The people that were in other houses were the quite ones and they never did anything that would question anyone that they would have been following the Dark Lord. It goes to show that the old saying goes has old true for these people that were no longer in school.

Alus raised his arms up, "Alright everyone; due to lack of enrollment today, I have requested that classes are cancelled and since today is Friday, we have a three day weekend. Enjoy your early weekend." Once he sat down; food popped up onto the tables and everyone was digging into their breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table; Char was sitting next to Sirius, who was also next to James and Lily on the other side of James, with Regulus on the other side of Char. Anne sat across Char, with Remus next to her, then Hermione next to Remus and Severus on the other side of her. The group of nine teenagers was away from most of the other students, where they could talk to each other.

Char asked, "So Sirius; what happen before we came to the dining hall, and you had gotten Professor McGonagall to act so upset with you?"

"Oh; well I was running in here to catch up to Reg, and I guess I was throwing some hexes as I was chasing him in here. Where I had manage to change a few people's hair, clothes, and maybe some other things to dance on their own or change color from what they once were."

James laughed, "Yeah, he even turned McGonagall's hair yellow with pink stripes. She changed it back before facing him though. It was the funniest thing that I have ever seen. What a minute I take that back, he also made the DADA's professor's robes to dance just before you walked in here. Dumbledore had to charm it to stop as McGonagall was yelling at Sirius."

Lily asked, "Why was Sirius chasing after Reggie anyway? And why are they even talking to each other? And why is Sev at this table and not his own?"

Anne smiled, "Reg was going to tell us Sirius's nightmare. Reg and Sirius are talking now because I am now their sister. Sev is here because he is no longer dark and neither is Reg."

"Oh."

James asked, "What, really? When did this happen?"

Remus spoke up, "Last night Anne, Sirius, and Regulus were part a bonding to where they are now siblings. Reggie and Severus have turned their backs away from the dark ways, so they are now on our side."

James asked, "So we have to be nice to them now?"

Sirius turned to James and growled, "Do you have a problem with that Prongs?"

"No Pads, I just want to make sure that we are on the same page is all. Is anyone up to being outside for the day; I just don't want to be indoors all day, and the weather looks great right now."

Anne asked, "Is it alright if I we go to dorms first, I want to change into something that isn't school robes?"

Remus snaked his arm around Anne's shoulders, "That sounds like a grand idea; I for one would like to get these robes off, and can we meet up at the lake or something. Where we can spend the rest of the day relaxing and we could have a picnic while we are at it."

James said, "Not a bad idea Moony; Lily and I can get the picnic stuff, and we will meet you all at the lake once we are done changing and finish talking to the elves. We will meet up about an hour and half or so?"

With eight yeses and nine empty plates later; everyone went to two separate ways from the Great Hall, with the Headmaster watching on with a chuckle; thinking, '_Oh to be young again,' _and a twinkle in his eyes. He watched on as he saw the group of nine splitting ways at the doors; believing it was a sign that Voltemort was weakening his forces within the school.

Ch. 8

Everyone had met up by the Black Lake for the picnic that the group was meeting up together and enjoying the day; as the other students glanced at this strange group of teenagers, with one who has been known to be the unlucky of knowing these group of guys being around one another. Everyone has known that when Severus Snape is near, so is James Potter and Sirius Black to come around and torment him; what the Hogwarts students saw was nothing close to that, but them sitting around and not hexing each other. It was a sight that people were having slack jaw of seeing.

Anne was sitting next to Remus and Hermione when a dark feeling had overcome her just like a thunder cloud or a feeling as if someone walked over her grave. She tried to shake the dark feeling from her as a tear leaked out of her eye. Then she looked over her shoulder and glanced over to see if someone was looking at her. She found herself looking over towards the Forbidden Forest; which was over her right shoulder and saw a shadow, near of the trees that outlined the forest's edge. She slightly shook herself again; for she had no idea of who could be watching the group at that moment, but whoever it was she did not like the feeling of that said shadow.

Remus looked over towards Anne; after talking to Sirius about a prank that the group wanted to try out, and saw her shiver and smelled a slight fear rolling off of Anne. He leaned over to Anne's ear and whispered, "What's wrong Anne?"

"I have this feeling that someone is watching us, from the forest."

Remus looked over to where Anne was looking and so did Sirius; both boys saw the shadow as it was looking towards the group, neither one of them liked what they were feeling or seeing. Remus wrapped his arm around Anne, as if to protect her from the threat that wanted to be known to the group. "Don't worry, I am here to protect you my dear." Sirius was also watchful for a few minutes before talking to his friends and forgot; like Remus, about the shadow.

After some time had passed and everyone had eaten; most of the group stood up and made their way to the castle, but Hermione and Anne were legging behind. They were talking about the strange feeling that they both were feeling and the girls noticed that Remus and Sirius were not with them like they had acted so protective of the group, but were caught up with what they were talking about pranking the teachers soon. Hermione and Anne were trying to catch up with the group, but found themselves surrounded by patch of fog that came out of nowhere.

Both girls spoke as one, "Dark wizard." It was the only explanation they could think of from the shadow by the trees and the fast fog that as upon them.

When the group turned around to see what was keeping Anne and Hermione, they found no one there, but fog. Sirius was having a bad feeling through his bond with Anne that he felt that something was wrong when he could not see his sister. "Anne! Anne! Where are you?!" He ran towards the fog with Remus, James, and Severus behind him, once the fog was clear enough; they found no other person.

Remus growled, "Where could Anne and Hermione be? It is not like them to have disappeared like that."

James said, "Let's get to Dumbledore and see what he has to say. He knows what usually is going on around here before anyone else does."

The group moved as one and made their way to the Headmaster's office; where they were met with the Gargoyle, who just opened up without waiting for a password to be admitted. The group just ran by to get to the door and opened it without thinking about knocking on it. Once in the office; the group saw a gathering of adults talking and yelling at their Headmaster, who was pacing around the office.

Professor Jones of the DADA teacher of that year yelled; in a baritone voice, "What in Merlin's name is going on Albus that you have not yet told us about?!"

When the aging Albus Dumbledore turned around; he saw the group of teenagers that had come to his office, "You know something don't you?"

Sirius said, "Anne . . . Hermione . . . gone. Shadow person . . . thick fog. I lost . . . my sister." Sirius ending up stuttering, which not many people have ever heard him doing before in their years of knowing him.

Albus grumbled, "Oh dear. This is not going to go well, at all."

Professor Minerva McGonagall glared, "What do you mean by that Albus?"

"I am afraid Minerva that Voldemort has found his way onto the school grounds and took two of our newest students with him. He is the only one who I have known to use a thick fog spell in all of my years. All we can do and wait and see what Alastor and his people could do to find them." He then looked at the students that were still in his office, "None of you; will do anything to find them. Char; you know these girls, what would they do?"

Char with angry brown eyes; glaring at the people around her, "I know that they would fight, no matter what is headed their way, but I don't know anything about Voldemort except that he would do anything to get the answers that he is after."

"You are right about that Miss Nolan; Voldemort would do anything to get what he wants, no matter the cost. That is why I am having all of you watched, until the girls come back to us."

Remus with his glowing eyes and fanged teeth said in a dark voice, "You can't stop me from finding Anne sir or things would get bloody around here until I can find her."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in the office; Mr. Potter lay a hand on Remus's shoulder, "You will do as you are told Remus. There is nothing that you could do to help either one of them. Until the Aurors could do their job; there is nothing else that can be done, unless you know something that can help us out."

Sirius spoke up, "I have a sibling bond with Anne; we can use that to help find her and Hermione, you have got to let us help finding them. I am afraid that it was Remus and my fault about the whole thing. Anne told us that she had a bad feeling and I think we forgot as we were making our way back into the castle."

Minerva asked, "Were the girls by themselves or was they someone near them."

James answered, "By themselves ma'am."

Minerva shrieked, "This isn't good; we need to get a hold of the Order if we are going to get anything done."

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Char, Regulus and James spoke as one, "Count me in."

Mrs. Potter said, "No you will not James, you are not of age."

Minerva gave a grim smile, "I have to say the same for the rest of you. This is not some game or prank that you all like to play around here. It is live and death, it could be a fine thread that could separate from what it is good and what it is easy. Fate has a way of playing with our mortal souls and we have no way of knowing what is going to happen, but I know that neither one of you will leave this castle again. Not until we find out what is going on, and that is my final word."

Remus was even more wolf than human at that point; without the form and fur that is, "You cannot stop me from finding my mate; if anything happens to her, then things are going to become deadly for anyone that is around me. Not even my friends can be around me without her."

Albus sighed, "Remus, Sirius, Char, and Severus. I know that you four will be fighting me and the others the most if you don't have a way to help out. So this is what you will do; you will stay in this office and help, and you will not get in the way of the Aurors jobs as they will find Anne and Hermione. None of you will leave the castle without telling me about it first! Is that understood?!"

Everyone had said 'yes sir' to him before leaving the office; with all the adults planning and talking among themselves, as the teenagers made it down the stairs and into the hallway. Neither one of them had an idea of where the two girls could be, not even Severus Snape had a clue. He had already turned in anyone and everyone that he knew that would tell them anything, but from what he had heard from Lucius Malfoy was that the Dark Lord never met the same place twice, even if he could help it. Only the trusted would know where he lived and how to get an audience with him in all times of the day. The girls had stopped Severus from becoming being one.

Once the group was in the hallway; Sirius spoke, "I don't know about you guys but I have a real bad feeling about all of this, I have a very dark cold feeling that things are going to become ugly before things will good again. I have heard stories from my parents that he has a muggle manor somewhere in the north of England, but I don't remember where what town it is in. Just that I know that it is a rundown place and he also uses the Malfoy Manor as well from what my cousins have told me."

Severus said, "Same here from what I was told, but he also has another hiding place that he would use. I just don't remember though. I believe there is a cave; somewhere along the coast or was it in the Forbidden Forest, for some reason that comes up as well. Could also be a cabin or castle that he uses from time to time as well in Ireland."

Regulus grumbled something. Sirius growled, "Would you speak up."

"Kreature has been doing stuff for the Dark Lord lately and I can always call upon him to help us out if he can?" Regulus found himself in his brother's arms and trying to wiggle himself out of. "Get . . . off . . . of . . . me!"

"You are the greatest brother that I can ever have hoped for," declared Sirius as he was swinging his brother around.

James laughed, "Sirius! Stop with all of the childish addicts, we need to focus here."

"Oh. Yeah," he let go of his brother and the group moved away from the second floor hallway to find another place they could talk.

Ch. 9

Anne and Hermione had woke up and found themselves in a place that neither one of them wanted to be; before their vary eyes was what looked like a dark bedroom of a huge castle, unlike Hogwarts Castle. Just by the feel of what was from that room alone that they were in. They were each in a humongous bed; which looked like it could fit four Viking size men, with snake looking designs on the bed post of a four poster bed. The room was in dark shades of green, brown, blue, black, and silver-gray. It screamed 'Evil Lives Here' and they saw that there was a double door on side of the bedroom.

Hermione went over to check and saw that it was looked. Anne checked another door that was near the double doors leading in a different direction; which she found was the bathroom, with the same colors inside of it. Hermione went to the door that was next to the bed and saw that it was a walk-in-closet; with a lot of woman's clothes on one side, and very few men's clothes on the other. Neither one of them liked what they have seen so far. They had no idea of how long they were out of it, nor how long they were going to be there, it was that much scarier for the two of them.

They made their way to the couch that was in front of the fireplace; they would stay there and be away from the huge bed as possible. After what seemed like hours had gone by; the double doors that was locked had opened on their own, and in came a man with black hair and red eyes. He looked no more than a few years older than either of the two girls, but they knew differently; for he graduated back in 1945 and it was now 1976. He must be in deep with the Dark Arts to look the way that he did; to Anne, he looked like a real life Devil in the flesh of man. With this idea made Anne shiver from where she sat.

"Good to see that you are awake. I am Lord Voldemort and you are in my castle. I know that you two girls have been focused by a few of my Death Eaters from the school; from when they were in school that is, and one of them was young Mr. Lucius Malfoy. His father is a good friend of mine and he told me all the things that his son has told him about the two of you. I had my eye on Mr. Severus Snape to be my potions expert and you have taken him away from me and I am very angry that you have. Now I have to find someone else. You see his mother was the last of the Prince line in the Wizarding World; who were from a long line of potion masters, and I wanted him as one of my followers."

Hermione spoke in her Gryffindor brave voice, "What do you want with us?"

"I came to a conclusion about the two of you that either one of you can look into the future or you are from the future. Either way you will be mine and I will have you staying here with more or to whatever place that I live you for a little while. I will find out what you know."

Anne glared, "I don't think you will be keeping us for very long. Do you really think that a werewolf would no find us or at any rate any of the aurors? You must be a very delusional man to think that you can get away with all this."

Voldemort said, "I will let the delusional part slide for now my dear, I know for a fact that anyone can find you, but they can try. You two do remind me of someone that I had once known; she was a muggle-born like yourselves, Elizabeth MacArthur. She was the only one I could stand at the time." Hermione and Anne looked at each other with a surprised like upon their faces. "I see that you know her."

Anne said, "We may or may not know her, but why did you like her?"

He darkly chuckled, "Oh we are playing like this are we? Oh well; I will tell you, since I have noticed you share her surname. She was hated by her family for being the first witch in the family that they nearly left her for dead outside of my orphanage, she was the only one who I could talk to in and outside of Hogwarts and still be myself. She was never afraid of me, even when I held my meetings under the light of the moon. I never made her into one of my followers, oh no. I could never do that to her. Just before graduation; someone killed her, I still don't know who has done it but I was lost without her in my life."

Hermione looked at Anne, "Same thing happened to you cousin."

"Yeah, don't remind me," grumbled Anne.

"And you still want to fight for these helpless muggles who made your life hell, just like Elizabeth? I will not ask you to be a part of my organization but I will ask you to step away from the Order of the Phoenix and their supporters, if I allow you to return to the school and then come back to me during the holidays and after graduation. I will protect you from everyone, but tell me who she was to you."

Hermione sighed, "She was my great aunt and her grandmother's sister before leaving for America. From what we were told she was no witch, but died during World War I coming home from getting milk from the store. And for the record; we will not support you Voldemort, no matter what you will do to us and they will find us no matter what you say."

"Oh, you believe that don't you. Oh well; then you will have to stay here until someone shows up and gets you, and it will be a long time before that happens. You see; no one knows about this place but me, so good luck on that one. You are safe here from my followers than anywhere else in the world, so be grateful that I have not let them have you. As for you being Elizabeth's family, I will not touch you unless I want to later, but I will not at this point in time. I will however is lock you in this room and the house elves will feed you. You may go on the grounds when I am with you, but only if I am with you; otherwise you are in this room."

With that being said and knowing that neither of the girls wanted to talk to him much further, he left the room with a big bang of the doors and a loud sounding lock upon the door from the magic that amplified into the room. Anne sighed, "I don't think we will be here for that long anyway, if I know Remus and Sirius that is."

Hermione could do no more than agree with Anne; knowing their friends, they would stop at nothing to find the lost girls.

xXx

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were walking around the library of all places to find Sirius; he was there to try to calm his friend down, before blood shed would start with anyone that would pass by Remus. People were starting to talk about how Hermione MacArthur and Anne MacArthur-Black had disappeared from the school. People were asking their group questions about the two girls that were gone. It had gotten so bad that people had to run away from Remus from the sounds that he was making in anger from the words that he heard some of them saying, it was not a pretty sight to see.

"Remus, calm yourself down. Do you think Anne would like to see you like this when she comes back?"

"I don't care right now Sirius! I am going to leave tonight. I will find them! No matter how long it takes," growled out Remus, as he paced in the back corner of the library where all the maps were shelved.

Sirius picked up a map of Northern Ireland; he glanced over what he remembered from his travels as a small boy, "I think I have found something."

Remus came over to look over Sirius's shoulder and saw a castle on an island that no one has used in years. "Shakespeare's Castle? I thought he was a play writer not a Lord or Duke?"

Sirius chuckled, "In the Muggle World he was nothing but a play writer, but in the Wizarding World he was Lord of a long line of wizards. His family never saw why he was into writing like the he was, but he has a castle on an island, just north of Ireland and it is on this map. I believe that is where we will find the girls."

"How would you know any of this Sirius?"

"My uncle Cygnus Black told me all about it when I was eight years old, when I went to his house during the summer. He told me that if any Dark Lord wanted to hide or hide anything, it would be on that island. Some wizards have called it Death Island from the play writes that people have read from his works and it is haunted by him during the autumn months."

"Great; we are in those autumn months Sirius. How are we going to get on that island?"

"Lucky for you I know how to get there; but we are going to need Dumbledore and whoever is on his side for this one Remus, if we are going after them tonight." Sirius was never a voice of reason when it came to planning things that dealt with life and death, but when Anne became his sister; he really had to think things through. He understood the fundamentals of having fun with all the pranks, but when it came to saving someone's life, he really had to pull the breaks.

Remus sighed, "Alright; if we go now, while everyone is in their last class. We will not have to deal with all of the traffic in the hallways."

The two boys grabbed whatever they came into the library with, as well as the map and made their way to the Headmaster's office again that day. The others were either in the common rooms or in class; trying to pass the day with what little of normalcy as possible. Remus would normally not skip a class but after Anne was gone; he had to do something to get her back, and Sirius was always finding anyway to get out of class. Even when it was with History of Magic, taught by a ghost who puts people to sleep as a hobby. It was just something about the teacher, who just does not know how to live it up a bit to make it enjoyable for people anymore, only to catch up one's sleep.

Remus and Sirius were running through passageways that are not known throughout the school; neither one of them needed a map anymore to find their way around and they have reached the office at no time at all. They were in front of Dumbledore with Alastor Moody as a witness while others were already gone to do whatever they were doing at that moment. Albus Dumbledore saw the two boys in front of him; he saw the raw energy rolling off of them, as if they were knights heading into battle. He knew from their looks that they have found something.

"What have you found?"

Alastor barked, "WHAT?!" Sirius through the map that he had found onto the headmaster's desk, where both men were looking at it, the Auror spoke again, "I think you have come up with something that will help the girls, but I must ask what you know of it."

Sirius told the two men what he had told Remus when they were in the library, he then added, "We are going with you to get the girls out of there. If I believe that they are on that island and if they try to exit that castle without help, they will find themselves answering questions why the place is haunted in the first place."

"What do you mean by that Mr. Black," asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir. My uncle told me that the play of Macbeth; was based off a real warrior on his island, who now haunts it to this day. The three witches of fate were real and if Voldemort has those witches and then we are all doom."

Albus sighed that showed his old age, "I am going with you then. Astor; you are coming as well. You boys don't tell anyone else about what it is going on; lesser the people the better, do you understand me?" When everyone nodded, he went on to say, "Meet here after dinner to through off any of those that will notice of our absences if we do so."

After making plans for later that night; everyone went their separate ways for the time being, until after dinner that very night. Headmaster Dumbledore was right about waiting until then; for by the time they had left the castle, it would be too late for those to follow or stop them before they had left. Char and Severus would have be one of those that would follow, while Professor McGonagall would have to stop them.

Ch. 10

Anne and Hermione were in the bedroom that they were still being locked up in, to where they had no idea of what was going on in the outside world. Then an idea had reached Anne, to where she whispered something into Hermione's ear, "I believe we should use God into this battle, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Anne? Most of the people in the Wizarding World don't even believe in anything like that and I don't even know if Voltemort believes anything else being a God other than himself."

Anne smiled, "That is because they are following the ways of the Devil, so why would there not be a God to counteract it? Why don't we just pray and see what we could come up with?"

"You have a point on that."

They sat down upon their knees; as they prayed, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World came into the room seeing the two girls upon the floor. He became very unhappy seeing it, because every time he saw someone upon their knees without bagging for mercy then something very unpleasant would come his way. Voltemort knew ways that people believed that their was another high beaning in the world that would protect them or render them to the depths of Hades if it was so. It was one of the reasons that he wanted to live forever; knowing that he would be in the fires in no time, once his last breath would have left him. He would not have it. He spoke with darkness rolling off of his beaning, "What are you two doing? No God will help you now, now that you are in the ever darkness of my domain."

Neither of the two girls spoke. "ANSWER ME! I am not the type of Lord that would wait for every long for answers!"

Both Hermione and Anne looked up with shining white light coming from their eyes and spoke as one, which brought a great power throughout the room. "You will not hurt us! You have no power of the souls of the pure of heart, no matter of the pure of blood of you Wizards."

Voltemort would never show his weakness to anyone, but the voices that came from the two girls were none that he had ever heard of before. He knew then that the girls were not themselves but other beaning that hide within the world that held so much power than he had ever had wished for and knew it was too pure for him to even hold it. "What magic do you hold?"

"None that can be given, without a price upon your life Dark Wizard."

"Thought so, what about the price of your love one's?"

"Then you will not live." The girls stood up and held each other's hand, as they faced the Dark Lord alone.

"Give me your power and I will leave your loved ones alone."

"Like you were planning for Severus Snape to Lily Evans, when he had planned to join you?"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?"

"No one of this world Tom Riddle," when upon hearing his true name his normal blue eyes became red. He told his followers to never speak of his true name and he killed those who spoke his name.

"You two will die tonight."

"Not before you."

xXx

As the men in Albus Dumbledore's office had finished planning for their rescue of Hermione Granger and Anne McBride; they were standing up to head out of the office when Severus Snape came to the now opened door and saw that everyone was heading out. He blocked the door, "Whatever you are planning, I am coming too."

Albus with his sparkling eyes, "Then come, but don't stand in the way of what to is to come."

"Deal," Severus spoke in his drawn out voice.

As one unit; all the men made their way to the front gates of the castle, where most of the students saw their headmaster with an aura and three students running through the halls of the castle. As the castle has been known as; word has gone out that Hermione and Anne were in the hands of the most well known dark wizard, and is known that no one would escape from him. The five men were at the front gates within a matter of a half an hour, do to many people were in the halls watching them. Albus Dumbledore dug out a portkey from his pockets, which happened to be an old leather book, where everyone had grabbed a peace of it. With a swirling motion later, the group found themselves in the Northern part of Ireland; a fishing town of Coleraine. It has a small island just north of the fishing town that the locals had avoided at all coasts.

Sirius Black was leading the group to the pear where the fishing boats were being docked for the night. He looked around for a boat that his family had known to have in the area, due to this family wanting to out do the muggles in many things with the aid of magic, while the muggles wondered how they had catch the many fish that they had. He lead the group to the Black Diamond that was docked just a hundred yards from where they had portkeyed to. Everyone had gotten upon the boat and cast off of the shore, with Sirius at the helm, stirring the boat towards the northern part of the island that was just off shore of Coleraine.

Severus stood tall; spoke with his dark vibrate waves of his voice, "How do you know of this island Black?"

"You forgot who I am family with Snape. My mother had brought me out here to meat your Dark Lord and it did not end well with my family from then on. She was the every since of the word witch from the muggle's viewpoints from the dark ages the night that I came home from seeing him and told me to pack up and to never come back again."

Mad Eye made a grump sound, "What is the layout of the island, from the time that you had gone there?"

"Where we are about to land is the only way that is safe to get upon the island, where three blind witches of fate will stop us and if we are worthy of them and then we will head toward's the castle."

"Blind witches of fate is nothing but a story boy! Now tell us what we need to know?!"

Albus looked over the sea as he spoke, "Alaster, he is telling the truth. I know these sisters and they will tell us how we can go through his castle, now stop with this useless chatter."

After a short time later; Sirius stirred the boat to shore, where the group had gone back to using the feet for a few minutes until they were faced with the three blind witches of fate. Three out of five men were not happy to see the three witches.

The elder of the three spoke, "We three witches of fate, are blind but still see of what has come and will come."

The middle and slightly younger, "Only one of you have been here before. Tell us; the eldest son of Black, who turned white do to his own power."

The youngest, "We know why you have come back, but is it enough to stop the One who would destroy all?"

Albus raise his hand to stop Sirius from speaking and said, "Tell us ladies what we need to know and we will be on our way."

The three witches spoke as one, "We three witches of blind fate, have been known by Shakespeare himself. We know all and see all. Ask us what you want to know."

Albus spoke with headed knowledge of what he wanted to know, "Two young withes are with the Dark One, Hermione Granger and Anne McBride, we are here to take them home. Now tell us what we need to know."

"These two are faced with a test from the Maker of All; He will use his energy through them to stop the Dark One, they will combined their power to one."

"No other power will stop them from destroying him."

"It is unwritten of how it will end."

Severus spoke up, "There has to be away to make sure that they will live. They have to live!"

"Worry not young dark-ling who is no longer dark. You five warriors need to be there for the two ladies, before they least the endless light upon the Dark One."

Remus Lupin spoke with is amber color eyes in a blaze with anger, "Tell us what we need to know!"

"Calm yourself Wolf, for we will tell you what you must do."

"You must be there for them, once the power of the Endless Light leaves them, they must be surrounded by those that love them."

Mad Eye growled out, "How are they going to do that, with us still standing here?"

"We will help you."

The three witches grabbed each other's hands and walked in a circle, all three moaning like the banshees in the wind. "We three witches of fate, summon the Sword of Macbeth to guide these five wizards to the two ladies that they seek." Out of thin air a bright light of white-blue came upon them and like a flash the light was gone and in it's place was an old sword of the old world of Scotland of the Clan of long ago. "This sword will be your guiding light, to find the two that you seek. Go now, before it is too late."

With that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, an old rugged man, and three young teenagers followed the sword into the night. Running like the gates of hell was upon them, as they made their way across the island as they followed the sword. The only thing coming into each of their minds, was that were they going to be there in time.

xXx

Voltemort was standing before Anne McBride and Hermione Granger, who were upon their knees looking at him with white light coming out of their eyes. He was fearful of what was yet to come to him; for he had a bad feeling that no good would come before him, well not to him that is. He called out for someone from the hallway to come into the room with him, who ended up being Peter the rat of his friends.

"Yes my Lord," stuttered Peter.

"What are these two ladies doing? I have never heard of anything like this before. I need you to call the three witches of this island to come here, if you have no answer to give to me."

"My Lord, please don't get mad. I have heard word of things like this happening to young women who are The Lighted One's children who would do great things through his power, but at a price."

"What kind of price Peter?"

"For those who don't follow the Lighted One would not survive whatever it was thrown at them."

Voltemort with his red eyes, glanced over at the two who were upon their knees. "Tell me of what I should know."

Anne and Hermione spoke as one, "You will not survive after this night. The world will be in a better place without you in it."

"That will not happen. I live forever."

"Nothing lives forever, not even you Tom."

Both of the girls stood up and were surrounded by the light that was unlike any light that was upon the earth and engulfed the room. With a sharp sound of a male scream rang out within the room, where Albus Dumbledore and his four companions came upon the room with the sword leading them within. Albus sighed that could be over heard from the scream, "Tom, you should of known when to stop all of this madness before it had begun."

Once the light was flashed out; the group of people saw a sixteen year old boy, who not many people have ever seen before. Only one had and he had a sad look upon his face as he walked toward the dying boy upon the floor. The boy looked up to Albus with a scared look upon his face, "What is happening to me?"

"The end of your life Tom. The very thing that you have been running away from for over fifty years and now it is time for you to die. It is time for you to find your mother Tom. If you had only asked, I would of told you who she was."

"Who was she then?"

"A pureblood woman who ran away from her family's beliefs, she wanted only the best for you Tom. This is not the best to punish those that had wronged her. You should have ended the evil before it started and you would have a better life Tom."

"What? Love someone who would never love me, like my father had done to my mother?"

"What happened to Sandra McDougle, she cared for you so very much?"

Tom closed his eyes for a moment, "I pushed her away Dumbledore, you knew that and all I ever wanted was power. She did not want anything that I was into, all she talked about was to travel the world, to find the place to raise her family. Did she ever have that family Albus?"

"No she didn't Tom, for one of your Death Eater's had killed her a year after you graduated. No one knew who had done it. She was in Rome at the time."

"Rome? The place that she wanted me to travel with her to and I told her that I had other plans for myself." The dying boy coughed up some blood, "I see Sandra."

"Then go to her Tom."

With his last breath; the being known as Tom Riddle Jr. was then died upon the floor of the old Shakespearean castle, where no one shed one tear for him. Albus then turned around and saw Remus Lupin with Anne McBride in his arms, whispering his love towards her nodding head as she drift to sleep. He then looked over to Severus Snape with Hermione Granger in his arms, he saw a smile upon both of their faces.

Severus smiled, "Hi."

Hermione smiled back, "Hi." Then she fell asleep in his arms.

Albus then looked around and saw Sirius standing over Peter, "Why did you join him Peter?"

"I wanted to survive and I did not care how I had done it. So I followed who had the most power and he had more power then any of our group had."

"You had picked wrong then, goodbye Peter." Then Peter was being held out by Alaster Moody by the scruff of his neck. Squealing as he did so.

Albus Dumbledore walked over to Sirius Black and laid a hand upon his shoulder, "I am sorry that you have lost a friend Mr. Black, but all things happen for a reason you know."

"I know sir, but nothing is easy is it?"

"No, it sure isn't. Let's get the girls back to Hogwarts where they can be looked over and where you can be reunited with Miss Nolan again."

Sirius smiled, "As you wish Headmaster."

Ch. 11

Anne McBride and Hermione Granger woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, three days after their ordeal. The nurse in charge had explained to the staff and to their friends that they were over exhausted from their over use of their joined powers to defeat Voltemort on their own. The wizardering world was not given much information on what had happened and how it was possible. All anyone could come up with, was that Hermione and Anne has used their joined powers and knowledge to bring the Dark Lord down on their very own. The rumors around the school was even worse than what was expected for Remus Lupin and Severus Snape to even imagine; both guys had gotten into many fights with some people around the school because of some of those rumors, one rumor was said that the girls were more than personal slaves for the now dead Dark Lord.

Remus Lupin sat beside Anne's bed as she slept; while Severus was walking the room, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Remus was starting to get a little agitated with Severus, "Would you sit down already, before I make you."

"Oh hush Wolf, before I chain you up somewhere. Why haven't they waken up yet? It has been three days."

Remus sighed, "Yes, it has been three days, but you have to understand with that much power flowing through you and draining you at the same time, you will experience an extreme drainage. No matter the age or the experience that you have with your own magic, it is bound to happen."

Severus growled, "Wolf, if I wanted to know all of that, I would have learned it through the bookworms that we have at the school, including Lily Evens. What I want to know is when Hermione is going to wake up? I really didn't know like how the Dark Lord just took the girls and held them the way he did, but he also had to take Black to find them again. What I am going to do to him for having him to help me, is beyond me?"

Just when Remus was about to respond, a big looking black hairy dog came running into the hospital wing with James Potter at it's heals. "Come back Padfoot or you are going to find yourself nut less." The black dog stopped running and crawled under Anne's bed, hoping to find safety from James coming after him with that threat that he had made. James looked up and with a sad smile, "Hi Remus, any change?"

"No James, no change. What is Padfoot doing running around? He needs to go."

"I have been trying to get him to go outside for a while now, and he just ran down the halls until he came here. It looks like he is not moving from under Anne's bed."

Remus leaned down and was reaching for Padfoot when he heard a growl from under the hospital bed. "You're not staying Padfoot, you have to go." The black dog growled again and then moved away from Remus and licked one of Anne's hands that was leaning over the edge of her bed.

Anne mumbled, "Be a good dog and listen."

Remus looked up at Anne, "Anne? Can you hear me, love?"

"Remus," smiled a sleeping Anne, who mumbled his name.

Remus did not care if she was asleep or not, she was happy to hear her say his name again, even though it was in her sleep. Padfoot had gotten upon his hide legs and licked her checks until she woke up laughing. She woke up smiling and rubbing her hands all over Padfoot's face, as if to prove the dog that she was well and alive. "Okay, down boy."

Padfoot then gotten down upon the floor again, with a smile upon his face. Remus reached for Anne and wrapped her in his arms, hoping that it was not a dream and that she was really awake. "Hi Remus."

With Anne still in his arms, "Don't ever leave me again. And no more fighting wars on your own."

"I'll try not to," Anne then kissed Remus upon his lips, and he lost all other thought.

Severus was not very happy about all the mush that he was watching, he wanted Hermione to wake up. Then he felt a hand upon his arm, which caused him to look down and saw an open eyed Hermione looking up towards him, with a smile upon her face. "I am happy that everyone is alright."

"I forbid you to ever go out of my sight, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I am not making any promises, or I may disappoint you."

Severus then gave his girlfriend one of his rare smiles, upon his face. "Then I am going to have to ask you to marry me, as soon as we graduate."

Hermione laughed, "No unless we marry the same time with Anne and Remus, and also Char and Sirius?"

Severus made a soft growl and then said, "Alright, but I am not going to have Potter marrying on the same day."

"Deal."

Then Severus brought Hermione into his arms and kissed her, as if his life was ending and bring more life into her.

As the two couple kissed their hearts away; James Potter and now human Padfoot/Sirius Black leaned against the door, just as they were heading out of the door. James asked, "So what really happened on that island Sirius?"

He smiled at his long time friend and almost brother, "I can't say James, but I feel ever so enlightened from all the experience; to where I want to settle down and have a family, as soon as I marry Char that is. I no longer want to live my life on the fast and dangerous road anymore. I am going to find something else to do in my life that would not get myself and my family killed. I think you should also think about it too."

James lost his smile, "Like what kind of job are you thinking about doing Sirius?"

"I was thinking about being a curse breaker and not go into law enforcement, or Char would be worried about me if I were to do so."

James looked over to where he saw Remus and Anne, just holding each other and talking to each other softly, as if it were a few moments that they had for that day. Then he looked at Sirius and smiled, "Maybe I should join you and maybe have Remus on board have our own business doing so. It would help me with Lily, to where she won't be upset with me being out in all hours of the night worrying."

Sirius grabbed James's arm, "Come James, lets let these love birds alone."

xXx

A few more days had past; Anne and Hermione were once again in the Great Hall for lunch, on a weekend no less. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table with their many friends. Remus managed to get Anne to sit upon his lap, without the teachers noticing; with is left arm wrapped around her. Hermione was sitting next to Anne, trying to shoo Remus away, so they could talk. Everyone was laughing at seeing such a sight; Lily was kicking Remus from under the table.

Lily glared, "Would you let her go, so she could eat a meal in peace. I know that you have missed her, but come on. She wasn't dying or anything."

Remus glared back, "I almost lost her to Him, so let me have my way, or I will have James take you somewhere to do what he has been dreaming about doing to you."

"What?! You wouldn't? He is worse than someone with eight arms, even with just two of them."

Remus smiled darkly, "Then you leave me alone on how I want to show my emotions with Anne, now won't you?"

James laughed, "Come on Remus, can you hold yourself for a couple of more weeks before the holiday to be that close to Anne. She just came out of the hospital wing today; she may have to go back for a break, if you are not careful."

"No," growled Remus, "that will not happen."

Sirius laughed, "Moony; not now. You can be a wolf later tonight if you wish, but not now."

Remus leaned into Anne and rubbed his nose on her neck, "You'll be there, right love?"

Anne smiled her warrior wolf, "If you want me to, I will."

Hermione smiled, "I guess Severus will be with all of us too then?"

James grumbled, "I don't think so."

Lily glared, "Then you are staying behind to be with me then, if you are not going to play nicely. I know I can't go, I will need someone to be with me, while everyone is out there. Why not having my man to be with me?"

James smiled; the only way that he could with Lily, he then wrapped his arm around her, "I think I can do that."

Everyone had laughed at James for the attics that he was doing, for all could tell that he would do anything for his Lily flower. Sirius was happy for all of his friends and himself, as he had wrapped his arm around Char, who was laughing at her friends. He could tell that she was happy to have them back for the experience that they had gone through, from the time they were up against Voldemort to the hospital wing. When he came back to the school, he was the one who told her what had happened to her two friends, she ended up falling asleep making love to him that night, from the stress that she was under and needed to find a release in something other than hurting someone. That morning; he slipped a ring upon her finger for her to think about, and all he got for it was attack of kisses and yelling of yeses for his troubles.

Char smiled, "I think we should start planning for what we will be doing after graduation? Even where we will be living, or something. I mean, we only have a few months left of school and have no clue of what we are going to do?"

Hermione said, "You have a point there Char. I know that Severus is going to come back as a Potions teacher, maybe I should think about being a teacher here as well."

Anne smiled, "Not a bad idea Hermione. I was planning on being a writer or something, it has always been my dream."

Char said, "I could work as a healer."

Lily said, "Same here."

Sirius said, "Well I know what I am planning on doing and that it has nothing to do with law enforcement. Remus, how would you feel about going into business with James and I, as curse breakers?"

Remus with the most shock look upon his face that turned into a smile, "I . . . yes. I will be grateful to work with you guys."

Sirius and James spoke as one, "Good."

Remus had gotten up from his seat and leaped across the table and hugged his two friends. Besides having Anne as a girlfriend, he would not know what else would have made him as happy as his friends had just made him. He was worried that he would not be able to find work, when it was time to leave the school and provide for future family. He then looked over at Anne, who was hugged by her own friends; he knew that everything will be alright, from that moment one.

Severus was looking over from his own table and saw the happy and go lucky people around Hermione. He heard them laughing and talking loudly about what jobs that they were doing in the future. He could not help but smile when he heard Hermione say what he was going to do, and that she would have to be a teacher as well, so they could be together. He hid his smile well, when he heard that. He was lucky to have her in his life, even though she was from the future and they were together because of a marriage law, but she still cared for him.

xXx

Later that night; six teenagers were in the Shrieking Shack, where they waited for Remus Lupin to change into his wolf form for the night. Severus was already in his leaped form with Hermione in her tiger from. Sirius and Char were running around in their dog forms, chasing each other around the room. Remus had Anne in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, trying to control his wondering hunger of wanting her in every which way that he would like. He wanted to wait until marriage before going to far with Anne, he knew that she loved him, and he was happy that she has not pushed or made things worse for him.

Remus could feel that Moony wanted to come out and do whatever he wanted to do, but he was doing his best to push the wolf back as much as he can. He knows that Anne is not afraid of his wolf but he still did not want to hurt her, now matter what he does. Then he started to feel the pain, the pain of the wolf coming through, he almost glazed Anne's neck with his teeth, he lightly shoved her away before his nails started growing with the pain that came. Anne changed into her wolf form, where she waited for her wolf mate to come. Remus fell onto his hands and knees, with a swift move later he became a werewolf before the eyes that were in the room with him.

Moony was on all fours; he glanced up when his transformation was complete and saw his wolf angel before him, who he had nuzzled for a few minuets. When he licked her behind her ears and knew that she was his, he would never let her go.

Padfoot chosen that time to come out of no where and pounce on Moony, who growled a warning at him for trying to mess his time away from his girl. Then he turned around and jumped upon Sirius's back, which caused him to pin Padfoot upon the floor, and growled as he pit onto the back to the neck. Which told Sirius that he went too far with Moony that day.

After a while; the six animals had gone off running into the night, to enjoy what time that they can, before the sun rose the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Squeal to Pick Your Wizard. Hermione traveled back in time with her cousin Anne, and friend Char to the be with their sixteen year old Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to change things for the better.

AN: I own nothing.

Ch. 10

Anne and Hermione were in the bedroom that they were still being locked up in, to where they had no idea of what was going on in the outside world. Then an idea had reached Anne, to where she whispered something into Hermione's ear, "I believe we should use God into this battle, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Anne? Most of the people in the Wizarding World don't even believe in anything like that and I don't even know if Voltemort believes anything else being a God other than himself."

Anne smiled, "That is because they are following the ways of the Devil, so why would there not be a God to counteract it? Why don't we just pray and see what we could come up with?"

"You have a point on that."

They sat down upon their knees; as they prayed, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World came into the room seeing the two girls upon the floor. He became very unhappy seeing it, because every time he saw someone upon their knees without bagging for mercy then something very unpleasant would come his way. Voltemort knew ways that people believed that their was another high beaning in the world that would protect them or render them to the depths of Hades if it was so. It was one of the reasons that he wanted to live forever; knowing that he would be in the fires in no time, once his last breath would have left him. He would not have it. He spoke with darkness rolling off of his beaning, "What are you two doing? No God will help you now, now that you are in the ever darkness of my domain."

Neither of the two girls spoke. "ANSWER ME! I am not the type of Lord that would wait for every long for answers!"

Both Hermione and Anne looked up with shining white light coming from their eyes and spoke as one, which brought a great power throughout the room. "You will not hurt us! You have no power of the souls of the pure of heart, no matter of the pure of blood of you Wizards."

Voltemort would never show his weakness to anyone, but the voices that came from the two girls were none that he had ever heard of before. He knew then that the girls were not themselves but other beaning that hide within the world that held so much power than he had ever had wished for and knew it was too pure for him to even hold it. "What magic do you hold?"

"None that can be given, without a price upon your life Dark Wizard."

"Thought so, what about the price of your love one's?"

"Then you will not live." The girls stood up and held each other's hand, as they faced the Dark Lord alone.

"Give me your power and I will leave your loved ones alone."

"Like you were planning for Severus Snape to Lily Evans, when he had planned to join you?"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?"

"No one of this world Tom Riddle," when upon hearing his true name his normal blue eyes became red. He told his followers to never speak of his true name and he killed those who spoke his name.

"You two will die tonight."

"Not before you."

xXx

As the men in Albus Dumbledore's office had finished planning for their rescue of Hermione Granger and Anne McBride; they were standing up to head out of the office when Severus Snape came to the now opened door and saw that everyone was heading out. He blocked the door, "Whatever you are planning, I am coming too."

Albus with his sparkling eyes, "Then come, but don't stand in the way of what to is to come."

"Deal," Severus spoke in his drawn out voice.

As one unit; all the men made their way to the front gates of the castle, where most of the students saw their headmaster with an aura and three students running through the halls of the castle. As the castle has been known as; word has gone out that Hermione and Anne were in the hands of the most well known dark wizard, and is known that no one would escape from him. The five men were at the front gates within a matter of a half an hour, do to many people were in the halls watching them. Albus Dumbledore dug out a portkey from his pockets, which happened to be an old leather book, where everyone had grabbed a peace of it. With a swirling motion later, the group found themselves in the Northern part of Ireland; a fishing town of Coleraine. It has a small island just north of the fishing town that the locals had avoided at all coasts.

Sirius Black was leading the group to the pear where the fishing boats were being docked for the night. He looked around for a boat that his family had known to have in the area, due to this family wanting to out do the muggles in many things with the aid of magic, while the muggles wondered how they had catch the many fish that they had. He lead the group to the Black Diamond that was docked just a hundred yards from where they had portkeyed to. Everyone had gotten upon the boat and cast off of the shore, with Sirius at the helm, stirring the boat towards the northern part of the island that was just off shore of Coleraine.

Severus stood tall; spoke with his dark vibrate waves of his voice, "How do you know of this island Black?"

"You forgot who I am family with Snape. My mother had brought me out here to meat your Dark Lord and it did not end well with my family from then on. She was the every since of the word witch from the muggle's viewpoints from the dark ages the night that I came home from seeing him and told me to pack up and to never come back again."

Mad Eye made a grump sound, "What is the layout of the island, from the time that you had gone there?"

"Where we are about to land is the only way that is safe to get upon the island, where three blind witches of fate will stop us and if we are worthy of them and then we will head toward's the castle."

"Blind witches of fate is nothing but a story boy! Now tell us what we need to know?!"

Albus looked over the sea as he spoke, "Alaster, he is telling the truth. I know these sisters and they will tell us how we can go through his castle, now stop with this useless chatter."

After a short time later; Sirius stirred the boat to shore, where the group had gone back to using the feet for a few minutes until they were faced with the three blind witches of fate. Three out of five men were not happy to see the three witches.

The elder of the three spoke, "We three witches of fate, are blind but still see of what has come and will come."

The middle and slightly younger, "Only one of you have been here before. Tell us; the eldest son of Black, who turned white do to his own power."

The youngest, "We know why you have come back, but is it enough to stop the One who would destroy all?"

Albus raise his hand to stop Sirius from speaking and said, "Tell us ladies what we need to know and we will be on our way."

The three witches spoke as one, "We three witches of blind fate, have been known by Shakespeare himself. We know all and see all. Ask us what you want to know."

Albus spoke with headed knowledge of what he wanted to know, "Two young withes are with the Dark One, Hermione Granger and Anne McBride, we are here to take them home. Now tell us what we need to know."

"These two are faced with a test from the Maker of All; He will use his energy through them to stop the Dark One, they will combined their power to one."

"No other power will stop them from destroying him."

"It is unwritten of how it will end."

Severus spoke up, "There has to be away to make sure that they will live. They have to live!"

"Worry not young dark-ling who is no longer dark. You five warriors need to be there for the two ladies, before they least the endless light upon the Dark One."

Remus Lupin spoke with is amber color eyes in a blaze with anger, "Tell us what we need to know!"

"Calm yourself Wolf, for we will tell you what you must do."

"You must be there for them, once the power of the Endless Light leaves them, they must be surrounded by those that love them."

Mad Eye growled out, "How are they going to do that, with us still standing here?"

"We will help you."

The three witches grabbed each other's hands and walked in a circle, all three moaning like the banshees in the wind. "We three witches of fate, summon the Sword of Macbeth to guide these five wizards to the two ladies that they seek." Out of thin air a bright light of white-blue came upon them and like a flash the light was gone and in it's place was an old sword of the old world of Scotland of the Clan of long ago. "This sword will be your guiding light, to find the two that you seek. Go now, before it is too late."

With that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, an old rugged man, and three young teenagers followed the sword into the night. Running like the gates of hell was upon them, as they made their way across the island as they followed the sword. The only thing coming into each of their minds, was that were they going to be there in time.

xXx

Voltemort was standing before Anne McBride and Hermione Granger, who were upon their knees looking at him with white light coming out of their eyes. He was fearful of what was yet to come to him; for he had a bad feeling that no good would come before him, well not to him that is. He called out for someone from the hallway to come into the room with him, who ended up being Peter the rat of his friends.

"Yes my Lord," stuttered Peter.

"What are these two ladies doing? I have never heard of anything like this before. I need you to call the three witches of this island to come here, if you have no answer to give to me."

"My Lord, please don't get mad. I have heard word of things like this happening to young women who are The Lighted One's children who would do great things through his power, but at a price."

"What kind of price Peter?"

"For those who don't follow the Lighted One would not survive whatever it was thrown at them."

Voltemort with his red eyes, glanced over at the two who were upon their knees. "Tell me of what I should know."

Anne and Hermione spoke as one, "You will not survive after this night. The world will be in a better place without you in it."

"That will not happen. I live forever."

"Nothing lives forever, not even you Tom."

Both of the girls stood up and were surrounded by the light that was unlike any light that was upon the earth and engulfed the room. With a sharp sound of a male scream rang out within the room, where Albus Dumbledore and his four companions came upon the room with the sword leading them within. Albus sighed that could be over heard from the scream, "Tom, you should of known when to stop all of this madness before it had begun."

Once the light was flashed out; the group of people saw a sixteen year old boy, who not many people have ever seen before. Only one had and he had a sad look upon his face as he walked toward the dying boy upon the floor. The boy looked up to Albus with a scared look upon his face, "What is happening to me?"

"The end of your life Tom. The very thing that you have been running away from for over fifty years and now it is time for you to die. It is time for you to find your mother Tom. If you had only asked, I would of told you who she was."

"Who was she then?"

"A pureblood woman who ran away from her family's beliefs, she wanted only the best for you Tom. This is not the best to punish those that had wronged her. You should have ended the evil before it started and you would have a better life Tom."

"What? Love someone who would never love me, like my father had done to my mother?"

"What happened to Sandra McDougle, she cared for you so very much?"

Tom closed his eyes for a moment, "I pushed her away Dumbledore, you knew that and all I ever wanted was power. She did not want anything that I was into, all she talked about was to travel the world, to find the place to raise her family. Did she ever have that family Albus?"

"No she didn't Tom, for one of your Death Eater's had killed her a year after you graduated. No one knew who had done it. She was in Rome at the time."

"Rome? The place that she wanted me to travel with her to and I told her that I had other plans for myself." The dying boy coughed up some blood, "I see Sandra."

"Then go to her Tom."

With his last breath; the being known as Tom Riddle Jr. was then died upon the floor of the old Shakespearean castle, where no one shed one tear for him. Albus then turned around and saw Remus Lupin with Anne McBride in his arms, whispering his love towards her nodding head as she drift to sleep. He then looked over to Severus Snape with Hermione Granger in his arms, he saw a smile upon both of their faces.

Severus smiled, "Hi."

Hermione smiled back, "Hi." Then she fell asleep in his arms.

Albus then looked around and saw Sirius standing over Peter, "Why did you join him Peter?"

"I wanted to survive and I did not care how I had done it. So I followed who had the most power and he had more power then any of our group had."

"You had picked wrong then, goodbye Peter." Then Peter was being held out by Alaster Moody by the scruff of his neck. Squealing as he did so.

Albus Dumbledore walked over to Sirius Black and laid a hand upon his shoulder, "I am sorry that you have lost a friend Mr. Black, but all things happen for a reason you know."

"I know sir, but nothing is easy is it?"

"No, it sure isn't. Let's get the girls back to Hogwarts where they can be looked over and where you can be reunited with Miss Nolan again."

Sirius smiled, "As you wish Headmaster."

Ch. 11

Anne McBride and Hermione Granger woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, three days after their ordeal. The nurse in charge had explained to the staff and to their friends that they were over exhausted from their over use of their joined powers to defeat Voltemort on their own. The wizardering world was not given much information on what had happened and how it was possible. All anyone could come up with, was that Hermione and Anne has used their joined powers and knowledge to bring the Dark Lord down on their very own. The rumors around the school was even worse than what was expected for Remus Lupin and Severus Snape to even imagine; both guys had gotten into many fights with some people around the school because of some of those rumors, one rumor was said that the girls were more than personal slaves for the now dead Dark Lord.

Remus Lupin sat beside Anne's bed as she slept; while Severus was walking the room, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Remus was starting to get a little agitated with Severus, "Would you sit down already, before I make you."

"Oh hush Wolf, before I chain you up somewhere. Why haven't they waken up yet? It has been three days."

Remus sighed, "Yes, it has been three days, but you have to understand with that much power flowing through you and draining you at the same time, you will experience an extreme drainage. No matter the age or the experience that you have with your own magic, it is bound to happen."

Severus growled, "Wolf, if I wanted to know all of that, I would have learned it through the bookworms that we have at the school, including Lily Evens. What I want to know is when Hermione is going to wake up? I really didn't know like how the Dark Lord just took the girls and held them the way he did, but he also had to take Black to find them again. What I am going to do to him for having him to help me, is beyond me?"

Just when Remus was about to respond, a big looking black hairy dog came running into the hospital wing with James Potter at it's heals. "Come back Padfoot or you are going to find yourself nut less." The black dog stopped running and crawled under Anne's bed, hoping to find safety from James coming after him with that threat that he had made. James looked up and with a sad smile, "Hi Remus, any change?"

"No James, no change. What is Padfoot doing running around? He needs to go."

"I have been trying to get him to go outside for a while now, and he just ran down the halls until he came here. It looks like he is not moving from under Anne's bed."

Remus leaned down and was reaching for Padfoot when he heard a growl from under the hospital bed. "You're not staying Padfoot, you have to go." The black dog growled again and then moved away from Remus and licked one of Anne's hands that was leaning over the edge of her bed.

Anne mumbled, "Be a good dog and listen."

Remus looked up at Anne, "Anne? Can you hear me, love?"

"Remus," smiled a sleeping Anne, who mumbled his name.

Remus did not care if she was asleep or not, she was happy to hear her say his name again, even though it was in her sleep. Padfoot had gotten upon his hide legs and licked her checks until she woke up laughing. She woke up smiling and rubbing her hands all over Padfoot's face, as if to prove the dog that she was well and alive. "Okay, down boy."

Padfoot then gotten down upon the floor again, with a smile upon his face. Remus reached for Anne and wrapped her in his arms, hoping that it was not a dream and that she was really awake. "Hi Remus."

With Anne still in his arms, "Don't ever leave me again. And no more fighting wars on your own."

"I'll try not to," Anne then kissed Remus upon his lips, and he lost all other thought.

Severus was not very happy about all the mush that he was watching, he wanted Hermione to wake up. Then he felt a hand upon his arm, which caused him to look down and saw an open eyed Hermione looking up towards him, with a smile upon her face. "I am happy that everyone is alright."

"I forbid you to ever go out of my sight, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I am not making any promises, or I may disappoint you."

Severus then gave his girlfriend one of his rare smiles, upon his face. "Then I am going to have to ask you to marry me, as soon as we graduate."

Hermione laughed, "No unless we marry the same time with Anne and Remus, and also Char and Sirius?"

Severus made a soft growl and then said, "Alright, but I am not going to have Potter marrying on the same day."

"Deal."

Then Severus brought Hermione into his arms and kissed her, as if his life was ending and bring more life into her.

As the two couple kissed their hearts away; James Potter and now human Padfoot/Sirius Black leaned against the door, just as they were heading out of the door. James asked, "So what really happened on that island Sirius?"

He smiled at his long time friend and almost brother, "I can't say James, but I feel ever so enlightened from all the experience; to where I want to settle down and have a family, as soon as I marry Char that is. I no longer want to live my life on the fast and dangerous road anymore. I am going to find something else to do in my life that would not get myself and my family killed. I think you should also think about it too."

James lost his smile, "Like what kind of job are you thinking about doing Sirius?"

"I was thinking about being a curse breaker and not go into law enforcement, or Char would be worried about me if I were to do so."

James looked over to where he saw Remus and Anne, just holding each other and talking to each other softly, as if it were a few moments that they had for that day. Then he looked at Sirius and smiled, "Maybe I should join you and maybe have Remus on board have our own business doing so. It would help me with Lily, to where she won't be upset with me being out in all hours of the night worrying."

Sirius grabbed James's arm, "Come James, lets let these love birds alone."

xXx

A few more days had past; Anne and Hermione were once again in the Great Hall for lunch, on a weekend no less. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table with their many friends. Remus managed to get Anne to sit upon his lap, without the teachers noticing; with is left arm wrapped around her. Hermione was sitting next to Anne, trying to shoo Remus away, so they could talk. Everyone was laughing at seeing such a sight; Lily was kicking Remus from under the table.

Lily glared, "Would you let her go, so she could eat a meal in peace. I know that you have missed her, but come on. She wasn't dying or anything."

Remus glared back, "I almost lost her to Him, so let me have my way, or I will have James take you somewhere to do what he has been dreaming about doing to you."

"What?! You wouldn't? He is worse than someone with eight arms, even with just two of them."

Remus smiled darkly, "Then you leave me alone on how I want to show my emotions with Anne, now won't you?"

James laughed, "Come on Remus, can you hold yourself for a couple of more weeks before the holiday to be that close to Anne. She just came out of the hospital wing today; she may have to go back for a break, if you are not careful."

"No," growled Remus, "that will not happen."

Sirius laughed, "Moony; not now. You can be a wolf later tonight if you wish, but not now."

Remus leaned into Anne and rubbed his nose on her neck, "You'll be there, right love?"

Anne smiled her warrior wolf, "If you want me to, I will."

Hermione smiled, "I guess Severus will be with all of us too then?"

James grumbled, "I don't think so."

Lily glared, "Then you are staying behind to be with me then, if you are not going to play nicely. I know I can't go, I will need someone to be with me, while everyone is out there. Why not having my man to be with me?"

James smiled; the only way that he could with Lily, he then wrapped his arm around her, "I think I can do that."

Everyone had laughed at James for the attics that he was doing, for all could tell that he would do anything for his Lily flower. Sirius was happy for all of his friends and himself, as he had wrapped his arm around Char, who was laughing at her friends. He could tell that she was happy to have them back for the experience that they had gone through, from the time they were up against Voldemort to the hospital wing. When he came back to the school, he was the one who told her what had happened to her two friends, she ended up falling asleep making love to him that night, from the stress that she was under and needed to find a release in something other than hurting someone. That morning; he slipped a ring upon her finger for her to think about, and all he got for it was attack of kisses and yelling of yeses for his troubles.

Char smiled, "I think we should start planning for what we will be doing after graduation? Even where we will be living, or something. I mean, we only have a few months left of school and have no clue of what we are going to do?"

Hermione said, "You have a point there Char. I know that Severus is going to come back as a Potions teacher, maybe I should think about being a teacher here as well."

Anne smiled, "Not a bad idea Hermione. I was planning on being a writer or something, it has always been my dream."

Char said, "I could work as a healer."

Lily said, "Same here."

Sirius said, "Well I know what I am planning on doing and that it has nothing to do with law enforcement. Remus, how would you feel about going into business with James and I, as curse breakers?"

Remus with the most shock look upon his face that turned into a smile, "I . . . yes. I will be grateful to work with you guys."

Sirius and James spoke as one, "Good."

Remus had gotten up from his seat and leaped across the table and hugged his two friends. Besides having Anne as a girlfriend, he would not know what else would have made him as happy as his friends had just made him. He was worried that he would not be able to find work, when it was time to leave the school and provide for future family. He then looked over at Anne, who was hugged by her own friends; he knew that everything will be alright, from that moment one.

Severus was looking over from his own table and saw the happy and go lucky people around Hermione. He heard them laughing and talking loudly about what jobs that they were doing in the future. He could not help but smile when he heard Hermione say what he was going to do, and that she would have to be a teacher as well, so they could be together. He hid his smile well, when he heard that. He was lucky to have her in his life, even though she was from the future and they were together because of a marriage law, but she still cared for him.

xXx

Later that night; six teenagers were in the Shrieking Shack, where they waited for Remus Lupin to change into his wolf form for the night. Severus was already in his leaped form with Hermione in her tiger from. Sirius and Char were running around in their dog forms, chasing each other around the room. Remus had Anne in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, trying to control his wondering hunger of wanting her in every which way that he would like. He wanted to wait until marriage before going to far with Anne, he knew that she loved him, and he was happy that she has not pushed or made things worse for him.

Remus could feel that Moony wanted to come out and do whatever he wanted to do, but he was doing his best to push the wolf back as much as he can. He knows that Anne is not afraid of his wolf but he still did not want to hurt her, now matter what he does. Then he started to feel the pain, the pain of the wolf coming through, he almost glazed Anne's neck with his teeth, he lightly shoved her away before his nails started growing with the pain that came. Anne changed into her wolf form, where she waited for her wolf mate to come. Remus fell onto his hands and knees, with a swift move later he became a werewolf before the eyes that were in the room with him.

Moony was on all fours; he glanced up when his transformation was complete and saw his wolf angel before him, who he had nuzzled for a few minuets. When he licked her behind her ears and knew that she was his, he would never let her go.

Padfoot chosen that time to come out of no where and pounce on Moony, who growled a warning at him for trying to mess his time away from his girl. Then he turned around and jumped upon Sirius's back, which caused him to pin Padfoot upon the floor, and growled as he pit onto the back to the neck. Which told Sirius that he went too far with Moony that day.

After a while; the six animals had gone off running into the night, to enjoy what time that they can, before the sun rose the next day.

xXx

The next morning the animals woke up to Remus stretching, very loudly; he woke up with his she-wolf laying next to him, and he was very happy to have her next to him. He had no additional scaring from the night before, for the most part; his scaring has not come whenever Anne was near him. The others turned back to their normal selves, but Anne stayed as a wolf for a little while longer, due to the tiredness that she was experiencing.

Hermione moved over to where Anne was and rubbed her face, "Turn back Anne, you can't go into the school looking like a wolf."

Remus sighed, "She can't, she is too tired to change back Hermione. If she does, she is going to do more harm to herself when doing so."

Sirius asked, "What are we going to do then, don't we head back home tomorrow?

Remus picked Anne up into him arms, while she was still in her wolf form. "We will take her to Poppy, she will know what to do."

Severus grabbed Remus by the arms, "No we don't, I know a few things that may be able to help out." The only thing Remus was able to do was nod and hope that Snape knew what he was doing.

Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over Anne's tired body. The glow came back with a lilac purple color; which told him all he needed to know, "She is very tired. She stayed up all night watching out for all of us that she forgot to get some rest herself, when we head back to give to her dorms, I will give you a mild vile of pepper-up that I have for her. I have made some of it for her in the past; for the nights that she stayed up studying, before the big test the next day. So I have been doing this for her, but like I have said, it is only mild."

Remus smiled, "Thanks Severus; for watching out while I could not."

Severus gave one of his very few smiles, "Don't worry about that Remus, in due time she would be my cousin-in-law. So in a way; I am looking after my family Lupin."

After that was said; everyone made their way into the castle without been spied upon, they had managed to slip into their dorm room and gave Anne her potion that was needed for her to pick right up for the day. But she would still need a short nap before it had started to become into effect. In the mean time; Severus pulled Hermione away from the others and kissed her soundly, for he had enjoyed running around in animal form chasing after Hermione for half the night. It made him feel like he was free from rules and restrictions and so forth. Severus had rubbed his left hand upon her right cheek; as if to tell Hermione that she was all his, and no one was going to take her away from him.

Once Anne was awake once again; everyone made their way into the Great Hall, but before they had reached there Professor McGonagall had stopped them on the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. "Stop right there." The group of six teenagers had stopped upon the stairs and turned around. "You are wanted in the Headmaster's office."

Sirius spoke up, "We were on our way to breakfast professor."

"Not anymore you're not. The Headmaster wants you there now."

"Yes ma'am," was all that was said for the group before turning around and heading for the Headmaster's office.

It had taken them ten minuets for them to pass the gargoyle; who just let them pass without uttering a password, and made their way outside of the door. The door then opened without a problem and once everyone was in the office, the Headmaster took very little time to say what he wanted to have said. "Thank you for coming on short noticed. I have been getting reports from your teachers lately and I have found no reason but to let you all graduate by the end of this year and not have you wait until the next; for all of you are in top all of your classes, which I am shock to say the least for Mr. Black."

Sirius laughed, "What do you mean sir, I opened the book and read."

"Now that is a shock, if I have ever heard one," whispered Dumbledore. Which caused everyone to laugh at hearing their Headmaster, saying such a thing about Sirius Black. "Now; what I would like to know is when you would like to take your finals?"

Char spoke up, "How about just after the winter holidays sir? That way we have some time to spend with each other and some studying for what we need to have done."

"I was more hoping for tonight to have it all done."

Hermione squeaked, "But sir?! What about the seventh year stuff, are we not in need to study for that stuff too?"

"No you will not. Seventh year is all wand work or hands on work with the potions, nothing really new. You just do a run through from what you know from first year and on into practice and iron out the bugs that most students would need to do before facing the world." Dumbledore than asked, "So; what say you?"

Remus sighed, "We'll do it sir."

"Good. Now go down to the kitchens and get something to eat and when you are done, meet up in the Room of Requirement and start having your test there."

Sirius asked, "What about James Potter and Lily Evans sir?"

"What about them?"

"Are they going to be tested out as well?"

"You shall see after you are done with your breakfast, now won't you Mr. Black?"

"Yes sir." With that everyone had left the Headmaster's office, without seeing a twinkle in his eye, who always seem to get when he knew something that no one else seems to know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Squeal to Pick Your Wizard. Hermione traveled back in time with her cousin Anne, and friend Char to the be with their sixteen year old Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to change things for the better.

AN: I own nothing.

Ch. 12

After the group of six had eaten their breakfast; they had made their way to the Room of Requirement, where they were met with Professor Dumbledore with a Ministry official, who would be overlooking the testing. When they were inside the room; they found James Potter and Lily Evans waiting for them as well, where ten teenagers mingled into one big group and talking with each other.

Lily asked, "I can understand everyone but James and Sirius being here to be tested out early, but what is going on?"

The Headmaster moved over to the front of the room and said, "I can explain that." Everyone sat down into their desks as Dumbledore took center stage, "I am testing you out early is because I don't think Hogwarts would be able to teach the MacArthur sisters anymore than they need to, after all that they have done to take down Tom Riddle Jr., why else they should be here. Another thing is because all of you have outstandings in most of your classes. So I am just giving all of you a little push into starting your futures, whatever they may be." He out stretched his hands, "Does that answer your question Miss Evans?"

Lily just nodded her head.

Dumbledore then asked, "Anything else? No. Then lets let Mr. Turner conduct the testing shall we?" With that the Headmaster took his seat at the corner of the room; while Mr. Turner from the Ministry handed out some paper and quills for them to answer some questions before the practical side of the test started.

The written part of the test took up until lunch time to finish for all of the classes that they have ever took. During lunch the group went down to the Great Hall and had lunch with their friends, Severus even ate at the Gryffindor table; where he was getting glares from the snakes and wondering eyes from the other tables. No one bothered telling him off during the lunch hour, if Black, Lupin, and Potter had not chase him away, then no one else was going to do a thing about it. After the lunch hour was done and over with; the ten teenagers had made their way back to the Room of Requirement where they were dealing the the practical side of things.

Dumbledore was sitting back in the chair that he was sitting moments earlier; but Mad-Eye Moody was also there to give some of the practical testing with Mr. Turner, to bring the testing an early end for the day. No one wanted to be there more than they needed to be. The first one up for the practical with Moody was Sirius; who managed to turn Mad-Eye's hair turn orange in a blink of a flick of the wrist; which caused Mr. Turner to cough into a laughing fit.

Moody growled, "Watch it boy, or you will be missing an eye here soon."

Sirius waved his hand again and Mad-Eye's hair was back to the way it was; a dark brownish color, Sirius corked out saying, "But you needed something to bring out the fire in your eyes sir."

Char, Anne, and Hermione were doing all that they could from laughing at Sirius's poor attempted at humoring with the man. The girls were trying to hold onto their laughs with their hands, thinking it would stop it from squeaking out.

Lily glared at them, "You three are no help. All you are doing is encouraging him."

Anne leaned over into Lily's ears, "It is the way he said it Lily. 'But you needed something to bring the _fire in your eyes_ . .' I don't about you Lily but that sounds like a pick up line if I have ever heard one."

After a while with Lily thinking it over. "Oh My God!"

Then most of the room lost it when Sirius managed to pool the wool over Moody eyes from a transfigured handkerchief that Mad-Eye had in his pocket, when Sirius found an open spot to use it against him. "Boy! I am going to hurt you."

Mr. Turner then spoke up, "It's a good thing that he is done with his testing then. It is now Ms. Evan's turn to do as she wishes with you," as the tester laughed his private little joke.

Mad-Eye grumbled, "Funny John, very funny. How about you going after Dark Wizards in the middle of the night some time, I would like to see you try it."

The tester then looked up at the aging man before him, from his quill and paper, "I don't think so Alastor for the due fact is this, you are paid and trained for that kind of grunt work, not I. Now; back to work!"

Lily shot a stunner at Moody, deflected it. Then fired a snake in front of her, which she answered with a flame spell that ate up the snake in seconds and then fired a water curse at the fighting experience man before her, who through up one of his shields that kept him dry. She then fired another spell that ended up wrapping rope around him, which caused him to drop his wand upon the floor.

"This. Is. Not. My. Day. Dumbledore, do I really have to be here?"

"Yes Alastor; you said that you would do it, not matter how long it would take."

"I was only joking."

"I was not. Now; lets see out Lupin pans out."

Lily moved out of the way; when Remus moved to the middle of the room, for his testing. Remus put up his shields first before firing one shot. Moody then spoke, "Good; Mr. Lupin, you are following your teaching from class I see. Why is so Mr. Lupin?"

Remus sighed, "Because you never know where your attacker will be coming from, nor what he or she would being firing first. You may not have the time to through a shield up, once you are engaged in the fight."

Then Remus fired to spells after the other; one was a weak spell that Moody through, then the second hit its target but making Mad-Eye fall to his knees. Alastor growled, "Someone has been doing a lot of thinking and I am glad that it is you Mr. Lupin that knew what he was doing throughout this testing."

Remus smiled, "Thank you sir."

Moody than asked, "Who is next?"

Mr. Turner then grabbed another paper. "Anne MacArthur is next."

"Come on girly, let's see what you have?"

Remus Lupin and Anne McBride had then changed places upon the floor. Both Moody and Anne had such dark looks upon their faces. To where most of the people had believed that they were at war with each other, or something quite close to it. Anne closed her eyes; she used her hearing to do what was needed to be done, for something told her that Mad-Eye was up to something. When she opened her eyes she fired a smoke spell upon the man before her, which made it into a fog like ring around her and Moody. Then a gold spark through out of Anne's wand and hit her target, with a great loud bang and thug. She used another spell to fan the fogyish smoke away, where everyone saw a lion sitting upon the man's chest that was before them. The lion then licked the man's cheek as it sat upon him.

Dumbledore laughed, "He looks good upon you Alastor, you have gotten yourself a pet."

"Not another word Albus or I will tell McGonagall where to find your sweets that she has been trying to get her hands on. She has been trying to through those things away for the last ten years or so, saying something about rotating your teeth or something."

"Oh dear, now we wouldn't want her to find out, now would we? Well, I think Ms. Hermione MacArthur is next."

"How many after her?"

"Three."

"Good." Once Anne and Hermione had changed places; Alastor Moody was trying to use his deadly face, where most dark wizards were known to fear with. What he saw from Hermione; she was not buying his act one bit, and he was not too happy about it. "Alright girly, show me what you got."

Hermione had thrown what came first to her mind; she through a protronus charm, which brought a flash of light to where it had brought the wizard to close to blindness for a few seconds. Which gave her a window to send a spell that brought a round a hives that he could not stop himself from itching and brought that test to a close for Hermione.

Mr. Turner grumbled softly, "Bright young lady; she could be one of the healers to find a cure or something."

Dumbledore chuckled, "That she can."

Alastor had to leave the room for the hospital wing to get the hives taken care of; which had left Char, James, and Severus. This left Mr. Turner to deal with them himself. Which took each one of them about ten minuets to deal with him each. In the end; everyone had passed their tests for all of their classes, just before the winter holidays and they were free to do as they wished until June for their graduation with their school.

xXx

The next day eight teenagers were riding the train; on their way back to England, where they would be going to Potter Manor for the Winter Holidays. Their plans were to spend the holidays together before going their separate ways for work and finding a place to live. On the train ride. The three girls told James and Lily that they were from the future, once that was out of the beg; both Lily and James were asking questions.

Lily asked, "Tells about our futures please?"

Hermione spoke first, "Severus is a Potions Professor for Hogwarts and one of the best that has ever been know."

Anne said, "Remus was a DADA Professor at Hogwarts for a year or two."

"Go Moony," was heard from James and Sirius that blend into one voice.

Char said, "There is nothing to be said for Sirius, because whatever had happened to him, will not happen to him now. All thanks to Peter that is."

Sirius asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione said in a sadden voice, "You were sent to Azkaban for twelve years for the murder of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew; which you never had done, it was all Voldemort and Peter's doing. Then you were cleared of some of the charges when both came up in the media light."

Severus sadly said, "So it was a dark future in some ways for the three of you?"

"Yes it was," said the three girls in one.

For the rest of the ride was spent in quietness, not much talking but mainly lost in their own minds. During the two weeks that they were at the Potter Manor, everyone was involved in snow ball fights and other outdoor fun that they could manage at the time. On Christmas day; each guy had given their girlfriend wedding rings for Christmas, knowing that each one of them wanting to get married that coming year. Hermione was given an emerald and diamond set, Anne had a sapphire and diamond set, Char a onyx and diamond set from his family, and Lily was given a pearl and diamond set. Each of the ladies fell in love with their man that day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Squeal to Pick Your Wizard. Hermione traveled back in time with her cousin Anne, and friend Char to the be with their sixteen year old Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, to change things for the better.

AN: I own nothing.

Ch. 13

After the Christmas holidays; everyone went their seprate ways to do what they wanted to do with their lives with their other half, as time past by everyone had gotten the wedding of their dreams. Even Hermione, Anne, and Char had gotten their dream weddings at long last; it was still at Hogwartz like is was before, but they were married near the Black Lake and they were not doing it in hiding like they had done the first time. The grounds were grand during the summer, with the hot summer air and a light breeze that came upon them. Each of the women were in medevil looking white dresses with silver that sparkled in the sun light with roses and leaves upon each of the their dresses. Severus was in forest green dress robes, while Remus and Sirius were in dark maroon dress robes, which all three looked almost black but with a hint of color of which there were sporting, along with white roses upon their right side of their robes.

Headmaster Dumbledor was presiding over the wedding like before, but he was not as hurried as the time of the future. Each couple had requested to be soul bonded with their other part, for they had relized that they were met to be, even if it was different than what they had all had wished. Dumbledor was chanting in the old Keltic lanugage that he was able to bound each one of them together. This bonding has not been heard since the time of Merlin that would bind each one of them together, even in the afterlife and other lives through space and time. The last known to have bounded like this was the founders of Hogwartz, before they had made the school.

The day had passed more loveler than any of the three young ladies had ever wished. Hermione and Severus were bonded in red and silver ribions, for love and soul. Sirius and Char were bounded in red and gold, for love and loyalty. While Anne and Remus had gotten bounded in red, silver, and gold, which is rare for couples to be bounded in more than two different color ribbions. Everyone had agreed that that day was indeed magical.

Two weeks later it was Lily and James' turn for their own marriage, they were married in the back yard of the Potter estate, where few people were invided for the wedding. They had only agreed for family and friends only. They only had a muggle wedding done, due to the muggles that had managed to show up for the ordeal, because of Lily's family. Severus grumbed that Lily married James, but he knew that he had found his soulmate through Hermione and managed to give James a hand shake and voiced his threats if James ever hurt Lily.

The four couples had managed to find houses near one another in Goldric's Hollow, where they would raise there children together and support one another, even though Severus and Hermione would be gone most of the year in Hogwartz while they were teaching. As time seem to pass on by them some more, they had been able to have children around the same times as one onther. The first to give birth was Char, then Lily and Anne were tide on the same day, while Hermione was a month behind from the others. All four men had each other for support while that had gone on, from swiping stories and notes with each other, or even went to the store for the other while one of them was home to help the women during their need of help with the house chores. This caused all four women to laugh about their husbands and friends for their way of helping.

When time had come, Char had given birth to a little girl named Sarah Nelly Black; who Sirius could not keep his eyes off of her. He became very over protective of his daughter that he even growled at James for even wanting to hold her. Then came Lily with her birth of Hary James Potter, who everyone had grown to love. Then Anne gave birth to a girl named Grace Catherine Lupin, which Remus could not believe that she would never be a werewolf like him, which he was happy to hear. Then when Hermione's time to give birth it was to twins a boy and a girl, the boy's name became Stephen Severus Snape, the girl was named Rose Hermione Snape.

Each of the children had grown up happy and full of life. When time had passed on by to where it was the summer just before each of the children were to head off for Hogwartz, each of the men and women were sitting around talking in one of the back yards while the children were running around with each other and their sisters, brothers, and their friends with the Weaslys. Remus had asked Hermione, "From the stories that you have told us from your past, I have to ask, are you happy with what you have done for Harry?"

Lily leaned forward on her chair, whith her fire red hair that she was known for, "I would say so."

James held Lily back to him, "Let Hermione talk dear. I would like to know what she has to say."

Hermione smiled, her best smile, "From what I have known from my Harry, this is the best gift I could ever give him. I remember him looking at me and Ron about the fact that we had loving parents, when he had none. He would smile whenever he heard stories about Lily and James from Remus and Sirius, it was almost heart breaking just looking into his green eyes. I don't know how the children would react when they see a eleven your old little me going to school with them, and I am also their teacher. I just don't know."

Anne spoke up, "The only people that really need to worry are your own children more than Harry and the others, I am sorry to say."

Severus paled at hearing the hint that came from Anne, "Don't worry, I am sure most children would fear about me being their father more than anything, to where they would and only be their friend."

Hermione laughed, "I am sorry to say this dear, but I was never afraid of you while I was in school."

Remus smiled, "Well I am happy to say that I am now the DADA teacher for the school, for the next ten or so years while my children are in school"

Everyone had cheard on hearing this. Anne asked, "Is that why Dumbledore was here last night, to ask if you would be the next DADA teacher?"

"Yes dear, from what I was told, he kept getting these bad teachers from the last few years and he knew that I had done well on my NEWTs for the class and he came to ask me and I said yes."

Sirius laughed, "Well speaking of Dumbledore, he came to my house as well and I am now taking over for Minerva. She is going to be retiring this year."

Char asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, why love?"

"I have a feeling that no one is going to learn anything with you being their teacher. All you want to do is have fun, even with the children."

Lily grownd, "Great and I am the new nurse who has to clean your messes."

James chucled, "Oh great and I am stuck teaching Herbology classes, while Sirius and Remus have all the fun."

Anne gleered, "Just don't get them killed with those blood sucking plants, will you."

James said, "They are good for sucking the posion out of people though."

Anne smiled, "At least I have the library job."

Hermione said, "Is everyone getting a job at Hogwartz? I am the Charms teacher and Severus is the Potions teacher, and the only person who has not said anything is Char."

Everyone looked at her and she smiled, "Well; I am the Muggle Studies teacher."

THE END

AN: I had to end this story with some what of a happy note. I did not know how else to end this story.


End file.
